


Furious Love, Recreate Me

by blakesparkles, KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Anti, Androids, Angst, Anti just wants to be good, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Detroit Become Human, Jack is worried as always, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Once again they are idiots in love, Pining, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, Sharing a Bed, They're cute and trying to understand each other, Voyeurism, maybe more tags soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Well, he definitely didn’t expect a giant package to arrive on his front doorstep in the morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkles: Hello everyone! This is a story that we have been working on for a few weeks now. My friend Kal (KaleidoScopeOfIce) loves androids a lot and we decided to start a collab for the first time! It was even before Jack started playing Detroit Become Human hahaha. We couldn't wait to show you guys! There is no spoilers from the actual game, so no worries! This is our own universe and the story itself is all written already, but we will post every three days! Hope you all enjoy this!! It was super fun to write!!!
> 
> obs: I wrote Anti's POV and Kal wrote Jack's POV! :D

Well, he definitely didn’t expect a giant package to arrive on his front doorstep in the morning.

 

Jack had barely gotten his coffee when he had heard his doorbell being rung.  With an aggravated sigh, he put down his empty mug and went to the door. Opening it, there was no one there, except for an extremely large rectangular package sitting on the doorstep.  It looked to be very fragile, but of course, Jack deduced that once he caught sight of the warning ‘FRAGILE’ on the side of the box. The package itself was practically his height.

 

Who the hell had sent him a gift this big?  It couldn’t have been a fan. No one in the community knew his address, except for his close friends.

 

Whatever, he’d dwell on the mysterious sender later.  He first had to figure out how to get the package inside.  As he grabbed it, the Irishman immediately noticed that it was incredibly heavy.  So heavy that he feared that he would end up accidentally tipping it over in the transport process.  Jack managed to shimmy the box at an angle, so that he was able to pull it in through the front door.  Once he had successfully dragged it to the living room, it was now time to properly inspect it. The box appeared to be made of glass, and whatever it was housing inside had to be something of great importance.

 

Jack circled the box, looking for a postage stamp of any kind.  Sure enough, taped on the far side of the box was a large stamp and return receipt.

 

The sender was ‘Torkar Androids’.

 

At this, Jack groaned loudly and promptly sat his ass down on the floor.

 

Fucking Robin had sent him an android.

 

Not just a few months prior, he had been conversing with his friend back and forth about Robin’s work.  The man was still his editor, but as a side job, he built and designed state-of-the-art androids for everyday use.  His work was well known in Sweden, and throughout a good portion of America as well. Jack remembered the conversation they had that one evening.  They were both a bit on the tipsy side, joking back and forth about if Robin ever had the balls to make an android that looked like Jack. Robin had swore that he would take Jack up on the challenge.  Of course, it was just the alcohol talking, right? Jack had merely laughed it off.

 

Apparently Robin had been good on his word.

 

Without missing a beat, Jack whipped out his phone and contacted the editor.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Robin?” Jack was quick to ask, the moment Robin had answered on the other line.  He could hear the other man sputtering with laughter.

 

“What, you think I was just razzin’ ya?” Robin asked in return, trying to keep his giggles at bay.

 

“Uh...yes?  Dude, seriously, you didn’t have to do this.”  Jack stood back up, running a hand through his hair in a stressful manner as he began to pace.  “What the hell am I supposed to do with it? You didn’t really make it look like me….did you?”

 

“I’ll let you see that for yourself.  And hey, if you seriously don’t want it, then just send him on back to me.  I don’t mind.”

 

“No no no, I can’t do that.  You fucking made this for me.  I don’t wanna be that asshole of a friend.”

 

“Not like you are already.”

 

“Oh fuck you.”

 

The exchange was whimsical at best, but of course the words had no bite to them.  Jack sighed again, and stared at the box. “Okay then, so….once I actually get it out of the packaging, how do I….”  Jack almost found himself wanting to say ‘turn on’. He shook his head and found the right words. “How do I switch it on?”

 

“You’ll find his activation switch on the back of his neck.  Can’t miss it. And I included his basic instruction manual in case you get confused about anything,” Robin replied.

 

“Okay,” Jack gave a shaky breath.  “I’ll...see about powering it on now.  I’ll give you a call back later.”

 

“No problem.  Just be careful.”

 

“Wait, careful of--”

 

Robin had hung up before Jack could finish his question.  He set his sights back onto the box and gave another sigh to ground himself.  Welp, here goes nothing.

 

Jack carefully began working open the package, trying to rid it of its cardboard exterior.  Luckily he had quite a few sharp kitchen knives to go around. Using the largest one, he managed to get the cardboard off by carefully slicing through and pulling away the pieces.

 

Jack felt his heart nearly stop.

 

He could now see the contents inside.

 

It was like he was staring at his own corpse.

 

The android was lying perfectly still in its case, and completely naked with no clothes available. With shaking hands, Jack gently eased off the top of the glass case, like he was opening a coffin.  His heart was now racing. Robin certainly hadn’t held back when he designed this android. Every part of it looked exactly like Jack. From the facial hair, to the nose, to the shape of the jaw, to…

 

Jack’s eyes fell even lower.  He stopped himself quickly, not wanting to be staring at a dick that was no doubt modeled after his own.

 

This was...very bizarre.  The Irishman almost didn’t even want to switch the droid on, for fear of that he might end up having a panic attack upon talking with something that was essentially his clone.  He had to remind himself though. This machine had been made by Robin. And his friend certainly meant no ill will towards him. Maybe perhaps a joke here and there, but nothing harmful.

 

He could do this.  Yeah, Jack could do this.

 

The brown-haired man reached down, and very gently slid his hand underneath the android’s head, cradling it.  Just feeling the realistic hairs on his own skin caused Jack to shudder. And sure enough, he found the activation switch.  It was a small button, no bigger than the size of the fingernail on his thumb.

 

He pressed it, holding the button down for about three seconds.

 

And then there was a sound.

 

* * *

 

 

He filled his lungs with air and there was the sound of a beating heart echoing in his mind. He knit his eyebrows, twitching his fingers and feeling his system waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and there was an urge to adjust his eyes to the brightness above. He blinked several times, pupils dilating a couple of times, and there was a gasp in the air. He looked to the side, searching for that sound, and he saw a human looking down at him. Immediately, there was information all over his vision. There was a name and age, data that his creator made sure to tell him. Seán William Mcloughlin, also know as, Jack. The man he was looking at carried the word _Friend_. He sat up and the boy took a step back, staring with wide eyes.

 

There was a bad word in the air and he tilted his head,  analyzing that tone of voice.

 

“Hello,” he tried to speak, imitating the man’s voice. “I’m part of the third generation of Torkar Androids. I speak over three hundred languages and I’m here to help you. I’m here to serve you, however you want. Do you wish to give me a name?”

 

“Uhhh... I…” Jack was at a loss for words.  Fuck’s sake, this thing was already needing a name?  He couldn’t just give it his own name. That’d be weird.  Jack tried to search his brain for a passable name. He couldn’t find anything.  Instead, he answered the droid differently. “I... don’t really have a name for you right now.  What’s your model number? I can just call you that for now until I find a proper name for you.”

 

“My model number is AT- 0810.”

 

The android watched as Jack just nodded and looked to the sides, as if he was unsure of what to do. There was silence, so he looked down at his body, stretching his toes. Everything seemed to be in order, systems working perfectly fine. The android finally stood up, getting on the same level with the human. Jack covered his face before running to another room, leaving the android alone. He walked out of the box, looking around and processing it all. It didn’t take long before the boy came back, throwing him what appears to be garments. He looked at them with a glare, not understanding why this person was so embarrassed. He put on some pants and a black shirt, seeing that the human was satisfied.

 

Jack murmured something to himself, shaking his head, and the android narrowed his eyes. They exchanged a look again and he could tell that there was discomfort in the air. When he asked about activities to be provided for him, Jack just squeaked and waved his hands.

 

“I-I don’t want you to s-serve me or anything!”

 

The android frowned. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

 

“You… Uh, just… We could be… friends?”

 

“Is that a question or a statement?”

 

Jack grimaced, saying nothing more and leaving him confused. The android looked behind the boy and there was a small round mirror hanging on a hallway. He walked up to it, seeing Jack walk in the other direction, and he blinked. The android saw the same face as Jack and he touched his cheek, feeling his skin. He sighed, glaring and realizing that that was why the human was being so weird. He held back the urge to roll his eyes.

 

Everything around him seemed fascinating, though. Jack just kept quiet, sitting down on a couch, eyes following the android. He brushed his fingers on the wall and stared at portraits on shelves, recognizing the boy’s face here and there. There was a television in the middle of the living room and he crouched down, looking at it with interest.

 

“If you don’t want me right now, can I stay here?” he said while sitting down on the floor, already turning the TV on. “I’ll get bored if I just stand in a corner.”

 

“O-Okay.”

 

The artificial light from the television called his attention, blue eyes focused on the screen. He stopped on a channel, listening to the different voices and accents. The android gathered all the information, thinking that slangs and a more informal dialogue might help this human to relax. Besides the tv show playing in the background, the apartment was dead quiet. Jack was tense on the couch, staring at nothing, and the android didn’t care that much. There was something telling him to give the brown-haired man some time to process. Apparently humans have a hard time getting used to these things.

 

It’s hilarious.

 

Jack excused himself out of the room and the android hummed as an answer. Despite them looking alike, the human is quite pretty. He felt that. However, the android wished that he had a name already. Not having one properly, meant that he was not fully taken. Jack didn’t accept him yet and it could be worrisome. His creator wouldn’t want that at all. The android decided to wait for a few hours, giving the human space. He stared at the television, seeing different people everywhere. The android narrowed his blue eyes and flickered them back to that mirror. Jack seemed uncomfortable by the fact they looked the same.

 

With that thought in mind, he walked up to that mirror and focused on his eyes. A rainbow of colors danced in his irises and it kept changing until he found one that pleased him the most. The right eye stopped on a light green and the other on yellow. He thought which one would be better and decided to stick with the first option, thinking it was more natural for humans. Nothing really crossed his mind after that and the android hoped it was enough for now.

 

There was still no sign of Jack and waiting like that made him bored, so he huffed out of annoyance. The android walked into the hallway and listened to faint sounds in a room. He knocked on the door a couple of times, until the boy finally spoke for him to come in. The room was covered in foam and there was a desk on the end of it, with a few computers and cameras. Jack slowly turned to see him, sitting on a chair, and the android widened his eyes more.

 

“Is this better?” he asked but there was no answer. He frowned. “What do you want me to do? I need _something_. Do you want me to leave?”

 

“No, I… I don’t know.”

 

The android scowled even more, putting his arms in the air briefly before dropping them in a comical manner. Great. He had an insecure owner. Fantastic. He wished to ask for a name again, already getting impatient, but held back that urge. The android just snorted and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, and thinking that this would be rather frustrating.

 

* * *

 

 

It had only been a day, and Jack was already past the stage of mildly uncomfortable.  He still couldn’t grasp the fact that he was living in a house with his own clone. It was bad enough that Robin had programmed this droid to mimic his own voice, but Jack had already noticed that it seemed to carry a bit of his own personality.  Stubborn, yet looking for help and direction. It had come as a shock to him though that this machine was able to change its eye color at will. Apparently Robin was getting much more skilled in his work. The android had changed its pre-set eye color to an entirely different one.  Green eyes instead of the ocean blue that Jack originally possessed. But the droid itself still looked like a carbon copy of Jack. The Irishman wondered if there was maybe a way he could get the droid to change its physical appearance entirely.

 

He shook his head.

 

No, that sounded impossible.  Even though Robin was a talented man in his craft, there was no way that he’d be able to create an android that could alter its appearance into something entirely different.  This machine had been specifically made and designed after Jack himself. The Irishman was pretty sure that Robin had done his best to make sure that the droid’s appearance could not be altered.  

 

Sleep had not come easy that night for Jack.  He had been on edge the entire time he laid in bed.  The android technically didn't ‘sleep’, but it had an automatic power down sequence that it used in order to conserve energy.  It was a little unsettling at first, watching how it shut itself off while remaining standing and completely still. At least it didn't ‘sleep’ in the same room with him.

 

Jack sighed, and found himself consulting the instructions manual that had been hiding in the package the droid arrived in.  It read like your average book for computers. Just the usual warnings of overheating and data overload, along with shortcuts on how to program the android at a faster rate, should advanced users want to skip the tutorial for their new android.  Jack stared at the machine’s model name.

 

AT-0810.

 

He couldn’t help but slightly smile.  The ‘AT’ sounded fairly close to the name “Anti”.  His community had many times jokingly called him ‘Antisepticeye’ over the years, seeing as how the name was the opposite of his trademark ‘Jacksepticeye’ logo.

 

The name “Anti” sounded pretty fitting for his android, now that Jack thought about it.  It wasn’t the coolest name in the world, but it was something. Better than leaving the android nameless and just awkwardly addressing it by its model number.  He suddenly heard quiet, sock-covered feet padding into the living room, approaching him from behind.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m bored.”

 

The android hummed, seeing Jack in the living room and reading his instructions. He sighed and sat down next to the human. He didn’t do much after arriving here, only trying to wash some dishes and then, giving up halfway. Jack was either on that computer room or in his bedroom, ignoring the android. It was quiet, most of the time, and he found himself just on the couch or pacing in the hallway. Jack scratching the back of his hair called back his attention and he looked at the boy, feeling almost desperate to have something to do.

 

“I have been thinking…” Jack murmurs. “You said your were AT-0810, right? How… How do you feel about… Anti?”

 

“I don’t understand. What is an Anti?”

 

The brown-haired man snorted, saying that was what he wanted to call the android. Anti. He tilted his head, looking down at the instructions in Jack’s hands. He didn’t like seeing his parts detailed on paper, showing exactly what he looked like inside. He pursed his lips. The human wanted to give him a name and that was better than nothing.

 

“Anti,” he repeated. “I’m Anti.”

 

“Yeah… You’re Anti.”

 

He nodded, content with that. There was still something bothering him when looking at Jack. The boy smiled but it seemed shaky, not quite reaching his ears. Anti scowled but remained by his side, murmuring something about his body here and there. The android made sure to tell Jack that, to recharge him, all he needed to do was to let him outside. The sun would recharge him, like a solar panel, so he just needed to stay on the porch. The brown-haired man hummed, paying attention, and Anti tried to be as patient as he could. Jack would still be way too careful, flinching once when the android tried to move closer.

 

He didn’t like that.

 

After a while, Anti excused himself and just went to the bathroom, when Jack wasn’t looking. Surely he would question the android because he can’t use such a thing. He locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror. Anti touched his cheeks and scowled, thinking of what he could do to make his owner better. The eye color certainly wasn’t enough. He pursed his lips and caressed his hair, sighing. The android stripped off his clothes, getting completely naked without a care, and he turned around a couple of times while looking at his body. Anti narrowed his eyes, focusing.

 

He couldn’t change _everything_ fully. He was programmed to appear like his owner. There was no escaping that. But he could try alternating little details. Anti gathered all the information he had in his system, analyzing all sort of combinations humans could have. The roots of his hair slowly changed to blond, then silver. Anti imitated the green of his eyes, turning his hair darker just on top. The android ran his hand through his hair, making it curly. He brushed his fingers against his cheeks, seeing freckles showing up. The green-haired man looked down at his shoulders and waist, making more of them stand out all over his pale skin. He touched his ass cheeks, feeling them, and he smirked.

 

The green-haired man stretched fully, abdomen getting more muscular, and he found himself liking these little changes. It suited him. Anti unlocked the door and stepped out of bathroom, butt-naked, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. The freckled man knocked on the boy’s bedroom door twice before opening, finding Jack coming out of his own bathroom with a towel around his waist. When their eyes met, the brown-haired man let his mouth fall open and his cheeks gained a shade of red.

 

“Do you like me better, now?” Anti asked.

 

“W-What are you doing?!” Jack yelled and turned around, covering his face. “P-Put some clothes on, for fuck sakes!”

 

The green-haired man glared and shook his head. No. He didn’t want to leave without an answer. Anti walked up to the Irishman, staying right in front of him, and Jack’s hair was damp from the shower. His chest was also exposed, so the android didn’t understand the reason for all that fuss. Anti stood still until Jack lowered his arms and stared back at his face. The Irishman huffed but then knit his eyebrows, finally noticing what the man did. Anti inflated his chest, wanting to show all of it, and the boy didn’t dare to look down. Jack blinked with wide eyes and a weak _Oh_ left his mouth.

 

“I need your approval,” Anti whispered. “Are you satisfied? Do you like my hair?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” the brown-haired man muttered back, eyes scanning his face. “You… You look pretty.”

 

The green-haired man hummed with a small smile, nodding once before leaving the human alone, and he finally left the room to pick up his clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

After getting properly dressed himself, Jack made his way to the living room, where he found Anti sitting on the floor in front of the TV yet again.  Whatever was playing on it had captured the android’s attention deeply, as Anti remained completely immobile; his bright green eyes staring intently at the screen.

 

Jack watched from his hiding spot in the hallway.  He took this moment to observe Anti’s new appearance a bit more carefully.  It was surprising how much Anti had changed. He still looked like Jack, but the notable differences easily made him stand out from the Irishman.  The color of his hair was a dark emerald green, very striking against his pale skin, and the curliness only seemed to accentuate it further. He saw how the light of the tv showed off the android’s new freckles.  They were quite stunning, and very pleasing to look at, if Jack was being honest.

 

Figuring he should stop hiding like a child, the Irishman pulled himself out of hiding and joined Anti on the floor.  The droid was watching what seemed to be a documentary on animals that lived up in the Himalayas. He seemed very engrossed in it.  Jack couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at how intense Anti’s gaze was.

 

“What are you finding amusing?” the droid suddenly asked, nearly startling Jack out of his skin.

 

“Nothing,” Jack replied.  “Ya know, I was thinking...with how you currently look--”

 

“Are you no longer satisfied with my new appearance?”

 

“No no no, it’s not that.  I was just gonna say that maybe we could try some earrings on you.  I think they’d match pretty well with your new look.”

 

* * *

 

 

Anti widened his eyes, surprised to know Jack wanted to help. He nodded, excited, and the brown-haired man chuckled. The android watched the man get up, following him into the bedroom, and Jack scratched the back of his head while looking for some clothes. Anti looked down at himself, realizing he had been wearing just that black shirt and pants since waking up there. He complained about the socks, but Jack insisted that it was necessary before putting on a pair of boots. The Irishman tossed him a dark blue jacket whilst picking up a sweater for himself. They got dressed and Anti found himself more excited to be leaving the apartment. Jack pursed his lips before opening the door, putting a wallet in his pocket.

 

“Stay close to me, alright?”

 

The green-haired man hummed, affirming that he understood, and they left the place. Anti’s eyes were everywhere upon walking out to the streets, mind buzzing with information and sounds. Jack seemed a bit anxious, so he didn’t linger very much and just stood by his side. They got into the human’s car and Anti couldn’t stay still on the passenger seat, looking back at the other seats and floor. Jack laughed and touched the android’s arm, trying to pull him back down and telling him to behave. The green-haired man huffed and resisted the urge to put his legs up on the car panel, watching the world outside the window instead.

 

He was the first one to leave the car when Jack stopped on the mall’s parking lot and he urged the human to hurry up. Anti could hear him chuckle and that sound was pleasant to his ears. Jack stood by his side and, when they walked inside the mall, the android’s mouth fell open. It was huge and there were several people, some of them just like Anti. The brown-haired man murmured that it would be nice to get him some clothes too and he agreed. Anti was surprised that Jack wanted to buy all these things for him, really.

 

There was a specific place in the mall for androids, where they could modify themselves physically. Anti saw prosthetic arms and legs with different patterns, piercings and earrings made for them. Jack, however, didn’t feel so sure about going inside. The green-haired man knew that these were extremely expensive and it was not everyone that had the privilege to have an android at home, let alone customized. Anti just shook his head, tugging on the sleeve of Jack’s sweater, saying they could get a normal one from a random store. The Irishman looked sorry but the android just huffed with a smile.

 

They went into a simple jewelry store and Anti was fascinated by it all. He would point at everything he liked and Jack would comment on it, giving him suggestions. They both liked a pair of black gauges and an employee said they were pressure earrings. Meaning that it wouldn’t hurt the android, since they were not an specialized store focused on him. Jack took the earrings and put them on Anti, testing first. The green-haired man looked at him up close, blinking with long eyelashes. The freckled man swallowed and looked at himself in a mirror, pleased.

 

“It suits you,” Jack smiled.

 

Anti tugged on his right ear and returned the gesture, watching him pay for the earrings. They let him keep it right away and the android was grateful for that, wanting to wear them. After that, they shopped for some clothes. Jack made sure to ask what Anti liked, even though the android was a bit indifferent to most things. Anti thought that, whatever the boy would get him, he would wear it anyway. They did find a black leather jacket and ripped jeans, and the freckled man held them close to his chest until Jack bought them.

 

It got a bit crowded after some time and Anti didn’t like that. Jack was walking a bit forward, holding shopping bags, and the android just stopped. He groaned and took a step in another direction, wanting to stay away from the noises. Anti paced around and sat on a bench, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head. Some people would look at him and the green-haired man tried to make himself smaller. He stayed like this for a few minutes, green eyes closed, until he hears a familiar voice.

 

“Anti!” Jack said  and he looked up to see the human approaching him, face screaming worry. “Anti, what the fuck? Where were you? I thought you left!”

 

The green-haired man scowled at himself, thinking about it. Jack leaned down in front of Anti, to be on the same height, and they exchanged a look. The human was so concerned, the android felt his heart clench.

 

“Why would I leave you? I belong to you,” Anti murmured. “Can we go home now? I don’t like it when there’s too many people…”

 

Jack blinked at him, mouth open, and his cheeks gained a shade of red. Anti liked that. He looked pretty.

 

“S-Sure, we can go home…” the boy said. “Just, please, don’t do this again. Stay by my side.”

 

“I will.”

 

The android held back the urge to take Jack’s hand and, instead, they just walked closer than before. Their shoulders brushed against each other and they left the mall, finally getting into the car. Anti kept touching his gauges and he sighed in relief upon arriving at the apartment. He helped the boy with the shopping bags, carrying them, and then stood there in the hallway. The green-haired man was holding the bags like an idiot, not knowing where to put them. He didn’t have exactly a room and he didn’t want to invade the boy’s privacy.

 

Jack noticed him there and, as if knowing what the android was thinking, he pulled Anti gently by the arm until they were in his bedroom. The brown-haired man opened a few drawers and Anti asked if he was alright with this.

 

“Yeah,” Jack answered, picking some clothes and folding them. “You live here, don’t you?”

  
Something stirred in Anti’s heart and he dropped everything on the floor, walking forward to wrap his arms around Jack. The human gasped, freezing in place, and the android hugged him more. Anti buried his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, feeling content to be accepted. He murmured a soft _Thank_ _you_ before letting go, clearing his throat and proceeding to put everything away. Jack stood still for a couple of minutes, blinking, and Anti held back a smile.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sparkles' tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)   
>  [kalehdo's tumblr](http://kalehdo.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

The day was winding down to a close, and Jack was currently fixing himself dinner.

 

As well as reflecting on the time he shared with Anti today.

 

He was glad he had suggested a trip to the mall.  Though Anti had only been with him for a day, Jack had felt it best to get the android out of the house so he could get some fresh air.  Well, technically Anti didn’t need ‘fresh air’. He didn’t breathe, as far as Jack was aware.

 

It had been so amusing, seeing Anti take in the sights around him like a curious child.  Picking out new things and asking constant questions. Though he couldn’t help but think back on when they had passed that design store for androids.  Anti had almost seemed uncomfortable about the situation. He had been quiet, and Jack remembered seeing how his body language practically said “I want to leave”.

 

Perhaps Anti was not happy with being an android?  Jack shook his head. He didn’t know. He wasn’t aware of how androids processed information or emotions.  And then when Anti had gotten separated from him...Jack felt his heart give a small panicked pulse, remembering it.  He had gotten so worried, thinking that Anti had gotten lost or taken away by a stranger.

 

….Why _had_ he been worried?

 

Anti was just an android.  A literal walking computer.  Surely if they had gotten separated for too long, Anti would’ve easily found his way back to Jack.  But of course those thoughts weren’t present at the time. The Irishman silently cursed to himself, wishing he wasn’t one to easily get so frantic over something like that.  He put the finishing touches on his dinner, scooping a few premade dumplings into a bowl and drizzling some teriyaki sauce onto them. As he sat himself down at the table, he noticed that Anti was nowhere to be seen.  The droid was probably either watching the TV again or...doing something unbeknownst to Jack. The Irishman sighed, taking a bite out of his dumpling. He was worrying too much over a piece of machinery.

 

“You have a lot of internal thinking,” Anti suddenly spoke from across the room, startling Jack and nearly making him choke on his dinner.

 

“JESUS Anti!” the Irishman coughed, trying to re-right his airways.  “What do you mean by that? Are you….able to hear what I’m thinking?”  Jack’s insides flooded with ice, dreading that his privacy was being invaded this entire time.

 

“I’m not programmed with that ability,” Anti replied.  “I’ve noticed however that when you think internally, your expression changes, and your body language becomes more guarded.  You dwell on your inner thoughts most frequently throughout the day. About 10.2 hours total, to be precise.”

 

“Oh…”  Well, that was one way of putting it.

 

“You seemed to internally think more when you are sitting in front of your tv, holding that...device in your hands.”

 

“Device?”

 

“Yes.  The one that has a wire that connects to the circuitry of the tv.”

 

“Oh!  You mean when I play video games?” Jack was starting to get it now.  He almost forgot that while Anti may be an android, he was still a stranger to most material things in the world.

 

“What are...video games?” Anti asked, tilting his head.

 

A great big smile spread across Jack’s face.  “I’ll show you. C’mon.”

 

* * *

 

 

Anti stared at the TV screen with a scowl, pressing buttons of the joystick.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be good at this!” Jack laughed, kicking the shit out of the android in the video game.

 

“So did I,” Anti murmured, glaring even more.

 

Still, he was having a good time. The brown-haired man showed him the basic controls for a video game and then, they were shouting at the screen while trying to win. Jack’s laugh was all over the place and Anti found himself holding back a smile, wanting to be good at the game but failing. That was ironic. It was worth losing over and over, though, because the human was radiating happiness. There was no stress in his body language, no deep thoughts. Jack was relaxed, back leaned against the couch.

 

They kept playing for quite a few hours and Anti focused on the game, scowling.

 

* * *

 

 

The Irishman finally stretched, letting his bones crack just slightly as he set down his controller.  The evening was winding down, and though Jack could easily play video games all night long without pause, he didn’t want Anti getting too competitive, or worked up for that matter, as amusing as it was.  The android was a bit of a sore loser, and Jack could literally feel heat radiating from Anti’s form when he got too worked up over losing yet another battle.

 

“How does a movie sound?” Jack suggested, getting up and going over to his collection of DVDs.

 

Anti arched an eyebrow.  “A lot of cinematic movies produce a variety of sounds.  Which movie are you specifically referring to?”

 

Jack nearly belted out with laughter.  “Anti, no. What I meant was, did you wanna watch a movie with me?”

 

The android didn’t look amused.  “I thought we were in the middle of playing video games.”

 

“Yeah, but if we keep this up, you may end up frying your own circuits.  I’d rather not have to call Robin and tell him that I accidentally fried my android’s internal processor because I kept beating him at video games.”

 

He heard the android grumble and then sigh, seeing as Anti nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Awesome.  I’m gonna go cook up some popcorn.  Should just be a few minutes!”

 

Jack decided to choose a lighthearted movie for that evening.  Something that would easily put a smile on both of their faces.  He went with a Disney movie. Moana, to be specific. It was one of his favorites, and he didn’t hesitate in plopping down onto the couch right next to Anti, bowl of popcorn in hand.  Part of him wished that he could share the treat with Anti, but obviously androids didn’t eat. Regardless, he glanced at Anti, giving a smile. The green-haired man returned it.

 

 

* * *

 

Half way through the movie, the human was already asleep. Anti looked at him, cheek resting against the android’s shoulder, and he held back a snort. The green-haired man stared for a while, seeing long lashes on porcelain skin and pink lips. Jack was beautiful, face relaxed and illuminated by the TV screen. Anti sighed and picked up the controle to pause the movie, turning off the television. The living room was dark now, only the android’s green eyes shining, and he carefully picked the man up bridal-style. Jack didn’t even stir and Anti walked into the hallway, being thankful that the boy left the door to his bedroom open.

 

The green-haired man placed Jack in his bed, taking off his shoes and pulling the covers up to his chest. The android raised a hand, hesitating a bit before caressing Jack’s cheek. His fingers touched his beard and temple, curious. The boy’s skin was soft and warm, beard brushing against his skin. Anti felt his heart skip a beat and he was just drawn by the man’s beauty. Part of him was glad to look like him, if it meant he could share some of that grace.

 

Jack sighed and pressed his face closer to Anti’s hand, so the android took a step back. His hand fell back to his side and he walked out of the room, not wanting to be caught staring. Anti went back to the living room, sitting down on the couch, and he shut down in a comfortable position. He wished that, if he could dream, he could see Jack there too.

 

In the morning, his systems turned back on when the human walked into the room. Jack yawned, scratching his belly, and he walked into the kitchen. Anti stood up and followed him, wanting to watch the boy cook something for breakfast. Jack apologized for falling asleep in the middle of the movie, but the android just shook his head. They had a tiring day at the mall already, it was nothing. The brown-haired man flushed, murmuring something about Anti putting him in bed. It was a beautiful shade of color on his face and the green-haired man found himself just staring with a small smile, humming.

 

Once Jack started eating and drinking his coffee, Anti excused himself to be in the porch and charge for a bit. The sun hit his skin and the android looked up at the sky, feeling it all. He liked feeling warm. It made him feel more alive. Jack showered before going to his recording room, saying that he will be there if the android needs him. Anti just looked down at his hands, moving them. Everything about him screamed Jack, and yet the human was the one that looked so enticing.

 

The day went by without any problems and the green-haired man made sure that the human ate lunch, because sometimes he would just stay in that room for hours and hours without any food. Jack looked at him a bit different, somehow tense, and Anti asked what was the issue. The brown-haired man murmured that someone will be coming over just to talk with him, a friend, and the android was pretty much nonchalant about it. He didn’t really care, so he just nodded. Jack was his owner. He could do anything, if he so wishes. Anti just distracted himself by watching television, spread all over the couch.

 

In the afternoon, the doorbell rang.

 

Jack walked into the living room and pursed his lips, eyes flickering back to the door and Anti. The android sent him a look that said _The fuck?_ and Jack groaned.

 

“C-Could you… Would it… Anti, can you wait in the bedroom?”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

The green-haired man glared at him, opening his mouth to start questioning that attitude, but the bell rang again. They exchanged a look, the boy tense and frozen in place. Was he fucking serious? Was he really? Did he really not want him around? Anti scoffed, clenching his hands into fists before standing up. The brown-haired man winced, murmuring an apology, but the android paid him no mind. He just stormed out of the living room and slammed the bedroom door to show his anger. Fine. Great. Just… fucking _great._ The human was ashamed to be around him, was that it? It wasn’t like Anti would do something different in front of someone else.

 

He all but paced around the room, nostrils flaring while Jack stayed with that _friend._ Heck, Anti didn’t even know who the fuck it was. Frustration, anger and betrayal are all mixed together in the android’s heart. He didn’t even know he could feel that much. He wanted to kick something, break anything. Thrash the whole fucking room and go there. But Jack _asked_ for him to leave and, as an android, it was his duty to obey whoever owns him. The freckled man groaned and just flopped down in bed, staring at the floor with a glare that threatened to make a hole.

 

The clock ticked, time passing. Dragging.

 

Anti didn’t move.

 

Not a muscle.

 

He just stayed there, in bed, looking down. Waiting and waiting. Anti thought of shutting down at some point, wanting to “sleep”, but that was a bad idea. Not right now. He wanted to see Jack’s face after this. The freckled man thought this human was different. That he was kind and caring. That he didn’t mind about Anti being an android in this weird world. _Anti._ For fuck sakes. Jack gave him a name, even. A name. Didn’t he know how important that meant? Was he really nothing? The green-haired man waited, drowning in his thoughts and wincing when listening to Jack’s laughter coming from the living room.

 

He only moved when there was silence, only Jack’s footsteps echoing in the hallway. The bedroom door creaked open and the human’s soft voice reached his ears.

 

“Anti…?”

 

The android took a deep breath, standing up and looking at the boy straight in the eye. The brown-haired man grimaced, beginning to explain, but Anti just shook his head. He took a step forward and Jack, a step back.

 

“Do you not want me here?” he whispered. “Is that it? Was that just your way of showing me? Why couldn’t you just tell me?”

 

“N-No, that’s not it! I just… I just panicked because I didn’t know how my f-friend would act if h-”

 

“If he saw me?” Anti asked and Jack shut his mouth. “Were you concerned if he was going to feel afraid? Are _you_ afraid?”

 

“N-No.”

 

Anti hummed and walked forward, watching Jack stumble backwards into the hallway. The green-haired man scowled, clenching his hands into fists. There were so many emotions and thoughts crossing his mind but, above everything, he felt _hurt._ Jack tried to explain over and over, voice cracking and shaking.

 

“I think you are afraid,” the android murmured, getting closer and closer to Jack’s face.

 

“Right n-now? Yes. I want you to step back, Anti,” the human said, but the freckled man didn’t obey. They just walked backwards until entering the kitchen and Jack’s breathing was picking up, chest moving up and down. “Step back!”

 

“Why? I can prove to you that I’m good! I am good!”

 

The Irishman gasped when Anti leaned forward, cupping his face. Their noses touched, but nothing happened, because Jack tried to move back. The android wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight, and the brown-haired man was hyperventilating. Anti pushed him against a counter, wanting to get more of the human, but Jack just fucking _panicked._ There was a scream in the air that made the android wince, shutting his eyes. And then, a loud grunt left his own mouth. There was silence, just the sound of Anti choking and fighting to breathe. He let go of Jack and his hands hovered over his neck, trembling. Jack’s face was pure horror, eyes so widen and mouth open.

 

The green-haired man choked, coughing blue fluids and feeling it trickling down his beard. His hand touched the object in throat and he pulled it out, gasping and staring at it with knit eyebrows. Anti held a kitchen knife in his hands and he couldn’t fucking believe that Jack stuck that damn thing up to his throat. The Irishman covered his mouth, sobbing, and the android dropped the knife on the floor while stumbling back.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry! Fuck! I’m so fucking s-sorry!” Jack choked.

 

“Y-You…” Anti mumbled, coughing more and trying to close the wound around his neck. “You hurt m-me.”

 

The brown-haired man cried more, shaking his head and murmuring apologies, over and over. Anti walked into the living room, falling down onto his knees, and he just felt like shutting down. Jack was begging for him to stay still and the wounded man saw him fetching a cell phone, shouting at someone in the other end. Anti groaned and, once again, just waited.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jack.  Jack! Just calm down.  It’s not the end of the world.”

 

“I know!  I know! I just…”

 

Jack had frantically called Robin, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation.  He was lucky that Anti was merely an android. Had he been human, he most certainly would have been dead.

 

“I-It was an accident!  And I don’t--I don’t…”

 

“Jack, listen to me.  He’s going to be okay.  Where is he now? Can you tell me?” Robin instructed.

 

The Irishman walked into the living room, where he found Anti sitting on the floor.  “He’s...He’s sitting on the floor.” Kneeling down next to the android, he observed Anti’s face.  The mech was completely still, staring at the floor, but his eyes were open, and Jack could still see that familiar glow behind them.  “He’s just, I don’t know, sitting really still. Not really looking at anything.”

 

“Okay, his processor is probably currently in the middle of repairing the damage to his throat.”

 

Jack managed to get a look at the damage on Anti’s neck.  The fake skin had been split wide open, exposing the machinery, and there was sparking coming from the damaged cables in his throat.  He peered closer, noticing that the mangled cables were slowly regenerating and repairing themselves.

 

“I--I see it,” Jack confirmed.

 

“Okay, good.  He should be back to a hundred percent in about an hour.  In the meantime, don’t move him from his spot. If you encounter any bugs or other problems in his rebooting system, please let me know.”

 

“I will.  Th-Thanks, Robin.”  Jack swiftly ended the call, less concerned about speaking with Robin at this point and more worried about his android.

 

 _His_ android.

 

That’s right.  Anti was technically his.  Jack thought back on the words Anti had spoken to him.  The droid had almost sounded like...he was trying to be human.  Trying to have these emotions that clearly did not belong to a machine.  Were they just errors in his software?

 

Was Anti possibly...defective?

 

He couldn’t be.  Robin wouldn’t give him a defective android...would he?

 

And goddammit all, what had Anti been trying to do?  He had gotten close to him. Physically. He thought back to how Anti had held his face, how he had held him close to his body.  The android was almost being...intimate.

 

Why?

 

It had only been a few days and Anti had already been acting like Jack was the center of his world.  Well, in logical sense, he technically was. Jack owned him. But Anti wasn’t supposed to develop these feelings for him!  And Jack? Jack shook his head.

 

No.

 

There was no way he was finding an attraction towards this android.  Anti was a machine. He wasn’t human. He _wasn’t_ human.

 

That very sentence rang in Jack’s ears, loudly, like an annoying bell.  He clenched his phone in his hands, and waited anxiously for Anti’s repairs to be finished.

 

***

 

Jack had somehow managed to dose off at one point.  He was startled at the sound of something whirring within Anti, eyes snapping open and watching as the android finally lifted his head, meeting gazes with him.

 

The damage had been completely fixed, although Jack immediately noticed that the fake skin that had been torn open had not healed.  The cables in Anti’s neck were healed and fully functional, as he could see the small dots of light coming from them, but they were still exposed.  Why hadn’t the skin healed?

 

Maybe Anti really was defective.  At least to some degree.

 

The air around them was stagnant yet still.  Anti didn’t speak. Just still staring at Jack.  And Jack could feel the tears coming yet again. He dropped his head in his hands, and couldn’t stop himself from weeping.

 

“I’m sorry.  I-I’m so sorry.  I...I fucking did this to you. I--I wasn’t thinking!  I panicked! I’m sorry!”

 

* * *

 

 

Anti blinked.

 

He touched his neck after everything was fixed, grimacing at the feeling. He heard Jack sobbing again and apologizing, but he could just stare. Anti narrowed his eyes, coming down to his senses and taking a deep breath. He brushed the back of his hand over his mouth, smudging blue liquid, and he replayed the scene in his mind. The android was so furious, so hurt over something so silly. But it did sting. Jack didn’t want him here while other people were around. And yet, the human looked so sorry. Anti tried to control him, to take him without consent. How dare him do this to his owner? Goddamnit, Anti.

 

Jack fell onto the floor in front of him, both sitting there in the silence, and the freckled man sighed. It was quite shocking to have that petite boy stabbing him with a fucking knife. Anti’s fingers brushed around the wound again, realizing that there was no skin anymore. He blinked again, seeing the boy covering his face. The android raised a hand towards him, wanting to comfort his human, but he dropped his arm.

 

“I…” Anti whispered, hoping Jack could hear him through his sobs. “I scared you. Forgive me... I wasn’t… I wasn’t thinking right.”

 

The Irishman lowered his arms to look at the android, face smeared by tears, and he frowned. “T-Thinking? You’re a-an android. You’re n-not… What...”

 

“Mm, now that is hurtful,” the green-haired man continued. “I am… programmed to feel, if that makes you understand better. I feel everything. I’m just like you.”

 

Jack made a weird sound, scoffing, and Anti looked down. He felt… He _felt_ like curling into a ball. The green-haired man let out a whimper, cupping his own face. He didn’t want this to happen. He really didn’t. Even though Jack was the one who stabbed him, who physically injured him, the android felt torn and so incredibly sorry. Perhaps the Irishman should have continued, sinking that knife into his throat until his head fell off. That sounded fitting, didn’t it?

 

“Why did you do that…?” Jack murmured, interrupting the man’s thoughts. He sniffed, silent tears streaming down his face. At least he wasn’t weeping anymore. “What was that?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“How can you not know?”

 

Anti knit his eyebrows, clenching his hands every now and then. “All I know is that I don’t want this to happen again. I didn’t want to hurt you. I don’t… Please, I will be good. Don’t send me away.”

 

Jack’s mouth parted in deep thought, taking a deep breath. It was quiet again and there was no immediate answer. Anti held back another whimper and just carefully stood up, raising his hands in the air, as if saying he meant no harm. Jack stayed still, watching him, and the freckled man walked towards the porch. It was night already, stars up in the sky, and he just sat there on a chair. He wanted to give the boy space. The brown-haired man would probably think about sending him back and he could only hope that that didn’t happen. Anti was having a good time there. He liked being around Jack, he really did.

 

But of course, he had to fuck it up.

 

The android heard the human leaving the room and it was just him. He stared up at the stars, touching his neck over and over. It was uncomfortable and he hated that it showed how he really looked. Anti remembered Jack looking at his manual, all those pictures of his systems and parts. He hated that. The green-haired man sighed, pulling his legs up and hugging them. What was he even trying to do, anyway? Jack’s question echoed in his mind and he really didn’t know. They were so close, noses touching. He cupped the boy’s face, pressing him against a counter. Anti ran a hand through his locks, realizing he wanted to be intimate. Did he want to kiss Jack?

 

The android did know that the human could do anything he wanted. He could use Anti as he wished. It wasn’t odd for one of them to have these kind of interactions with their owners. Some of them worked in special nightclubs, that only rich men would ever dream of going there. Anti had all of these information and he found himself not refusing the idea. But Jack was terrified of him now. Everything felt so uncertain and the boy could kick him out. He buried his face in his hands, wanting to take it all back. Why did he get so angry? Why did he lose control? The horror in Jack’s eyes will never leave his mind. He replayed that, again and again.

 

Anti punished himself, watching what he did all night.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than usual, but we promise that the others will be longer! :D

As the following days rolled by, Jack isolated himself in his room.  Frequently.

 

Truth be told, he was scared of approaching Anti again.  His brain giving him paranoid messages, telling him that the android could possibly turn on him at any time.  Would try and get...close with him again. Sometimes Jack stayed in his room for so long that often he would forget that Anti was even in the house at all.  Even so, he did notice that the android was avoiding him as well.

 

It was like a repeat of day 1.  They were both strangers to each other again.

 

He would still find Anti sitting on the couch though, watching TV as usual.  Jack would sometimes purposely be as quiet as possible sneaking by him, to go to the bathroom or the kitchen.  He knew that Anti could hear him, regardless of how quiet he was, but the fear of being caught by the android and being….crowded again, terrified Jack to his core.

 

It had gotten to the point where Jack had been heavily debating on taking Anti back to Robin.  Inwardly, he was ashamed of himself for even entertaining the idea, but the consistent panicked thoughts that wormed their way into his mind kept increasing that temptation of just sending Anti back to where he came.

 

It would come at a price though.  Anti’s price.

 

Jack was aware that should any customer return their android, the mech itself would be ultimately destroyed.  Its vital parts, like limbs and torsos, would be saved for reusage. The main processor of an android--its brain--would be scrapped.

 

That would happen to Anti if Jack returned him back to Robin.  He would be dismantled. Torn apart. And his consciousness? Gone.  Vanished. Non-existent.

 

Jack felt his eyes burn and become blurry with oncoming tears.  How could he even consider doing such a thing to Anti? He would technically be sending the android to his death.  And Jack was the one who had switched him on.

 

The Irishman groaned under his breath, raking frustrated hands through his hair.

 

He was the one who had given Anti life and he could’ve easily left the droid where he was.  Offline. Never waking up. Never experiencing what it would be like to just...live. But, Jack  _ wanted  _ him to live.  He wanted this android to know how it felt to be alive.

 

Perhaps that’s why he switched Anti on in the first place.  Not just by curiosity, but because he truly thought that maybe something good could come out of this.  He thought back onto when he had asked Anti to hide himself the day he had company over. Why had he done that?  Anti surely had not done anything wrong. He didn’t deserve to be shut away like a meager appliance. Perhaps Jack hid him from prying eyes because...maybe he did not want to share what he had.  He was maybe afraid that Anti would be taken away from him. Snatched up by another greedy person.

 

Jack searched his brain for an answer.

 

When it came down to it, he really didn’t want Anti to leave.  But he also was still fearful of him. And that fear would continue to grow if he proceeded to avoid him.  Jack had to make things right with him again. He had to clear the air.

 

***

 

He found Anti on the couch again.  Of course he did. The android practically never moved from that spot anyways.  When he stepped into the living room, he watched as Anti’s glowing eyes quickly glanced at him, before staring back at the tv.

 

Jack took a breath.  Here goes nothing.

 

Before he spoke, he nabbed the tv remote and switched the appliance off, causing Anti to gaze at him curiously.

 

“Can I...speak with you in the kitchen?  Please?” Jack quietly asked. Anti nodded, obviously not wanting to disobey his owner.  Whatever his owner wanted, they got.

 

Jack stood next to the table, hands resting on it as Anti stood in front of him, but not too close.  He could already see that the droid looked nervous. There was definitely fear written on his face.

 

“Anti.  Listen...I’ve...I’ve been thinking.  Like, a lot. Especially about what happened and what I…” he paused, trying to gather his courage.  “What I did to you. And, I feel like things would be better if--”

 

Suddenly, Anti backed up.  So fast and so abruptly that he didn’t see where he was going.  His back collided harshly with the wall, causing a few paintings hung up to rattle.  

 

“Whoa whoa, Anti, what’s wrong?” Jack was startled.  This was the first time he had seen the android react so violently.  The fear that was on Anti’s face only seemed to worsen. He could hear the droid’s breathing increasing, could actually hear the sounds of his internal mechanisms working in overtime.  The Irishman quickly approached him, wanting to make sure he was alright. “Anti? Hey, hey listen to me!”

 

“I--I don’t want to be sent back!”

 

There was genuine terror in Anti’s voice.  “I don’t want to be sent backIdon’twanttobesentback!”  The droid’s words were meshing together in his panic. “Please don’t send me back PLEASE DON’T SEND ME BACK!”

 

“Anti!  Stop! Listen to yourself!  You--”

 

The android suddenly dropped to his knees, and wrapped his arms around Jack’s legs in a tight painful grip.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK!  I’LL BE GOOD! I’LL BE GOOD I SWEAR!  PLEASE! PLEASE!” Artificial tears began making their way down Anti’s cheeks.  The android was shaking. Shaking so hard that his inner plating could be heard rattling.  “Why do you want to send me back?! WHY?! Is--Is it because of THIS?!” Anti suddenly grabbed at his own neck.  “IS IT BECAUSE I’M NOT LIKE YOU?! BECAUSE I’M NOT HUMAN?!”

 

Jack watched in stunned horror as the droid began clawing at the exposed cables in his throat.  His fingers dug in deep, grabbing handful after handful of wires, and ripping them out with frightening strength.

 

“ANTI STOP!  FUCKING STOP!!!” Jack screamed, grabbing onto Anti’s arms and trying to stop him.  “STOP! YOU’LL FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!”

 

“I CAN’T GO BACK I CAN’T GO BACK I CAN’T GO BACK I CAN’T GO BACK…”  It was a never-ending sentence, like Anti was a broken record player.  His voice glitching and repeating. He pulled out more wires, sparks flying out from the damage and thick blue fluid streaming down his body and staining the floor.

 

“STOP!  STOP!!! ANTI PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!”

 

It was useless.  His screaming went unheard by the android, as Anti continued to tear himself apart.

 

Jack was forced to take matters into his own hands.  He grabbed hold of Anti’s face, having the mech look directly at him.

 

“Activate protocol A3X1T!  Initiate Emergency Shutdown!  NOW!!!”

 

Anti’s eyes suddenly widened.  His movements immediately came to a standstill, and he froze in place.  The glow behind his eyes diminished, followed by the sound of machinery powering down.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Anti didn’t know.

 

He didn’t know how panicked he would feel. Jack looked at him so anxious, knitting his eyebrows and stuttering his words, and Anti just didn’t know what to do. Something snapped inside him upon listening to the human. Jack was going to sent him back. He was sure of it. The android would be dismantled, cease to exist, and he would never see the world again. Anti didn’t want to lose Jack. He just got there, everything was new to him. The brown-haired man was beautiful and fascinating. He couldn’t afford to lose such beautiful life before him.

 

So, yes, indeed. He snapped.

 

The fear that kissed his mind was so overwhelming, hitting him like a punch in the guts, and he fell on the floor. Anti hugged his owner’s legs, begging like never before. Begging to live. The freckled man felt disgusted by himself, so he thought Jack felt the same way. He pointed at his throat, cables exposed that revealed his raw self. Anti grabbed them with all his strength, weeping his heart out. Jack kept screaming and screaming, telling for him to stop. But the android couldn’t really bring himself to obey. Everything was chaos, nothing quite working. His heart was racing like a drum and his vision was glitching.

 

If getting rid of Anti was what Jack wanted, then he would do that himself. By his own hands. The brown-haired man cupped his face, expression so torn, and the freckled man wanted to whimper upon listening to that command. Jack forced him to shut down, everything coming to a stop. He saw darkness and heard nothing. Time ceased to exist and he didn’t know how long he was like that. Perhaps Jack would leave him forever like this. Throw him in an alley or something. Anti was an android with flaws, he knew that. How terrible was that, and yet so human of him.

 

But then, there was a sound and a breath of air. Anti felt his system running, heart beating. He could blink and see again, knitting his eyebrows and stretching his hands. The android was lying down in a bed and he soon recognized Jack’s bedroom. It only made him frown harder, trying to gather his bearings. Anti was certain that he would be back to that dark place. However, when he looked to the side, he saw his creator. Robin Torkar, sitting on a chair next to him with a gentle smile. Anti grimaced and waited for him to speak.

 

“You’re giving our cinnamon roll quite a hard time,” Robin snorted and it took a moment for the android to realize that he’s talking about Jack. “He’s really worried about you. He called me yesterday, explaining what happened…”

 

“Did you come here to take me back…?” Anti whispered.

 

“No. I personally took a plane to come here so I could fix the mess you did,” he replied, pointing at the freckled man’s throat. Anti touched it, feeling all the cables back in place. Still no skin, though. Robin clicked his tongue. “He wasn’t going to do that, you know?”

 

“I… No, I didn’t. I just… I panicked, Mr. Torkar. I never felt that before.”

 

“You are one of my biggest creations, Anti. I’m very impressed by you. You’re unique. But you do need to calm down or Jack might have a heart attack.”

 

Anti whimpered, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to lose him. I don’t want to go.”

 

“Then, talk to him. Both of you should just speak up.”

 

Robin smiled and pat Anti’s cheek, saying he will go now but that the android should wait there. The green-haired man didn’t feel the strength to move anyway, so he just watched the human leave the room. Anti looked down at the bed, brushing his fingers over soft covers and imagining them putting him there. Jack had called Robin to take care of the damage and make sure he was fine. The green-haired man tilted his head, listening to faint murmurs in the house. He looked at the other side of the bed, thinking of Jack there, and he pursed his lips.

 

The door opened and the android took a deep breath, tensing up and seeing the boy walking in. Jack stood in front of the bed for a moment, taking it all in, and Anti tried to make himself smaller. The brown-haired man shook his head, murmuring that the freckled man will be the death of him.

 

“I was so scared…” Jack whispered and Anti winced.

 

“I know. I am sorry. It was my fault and I-”

 

“I was scared of losing you.”

 

They exchanged a look and they both had painful expressions on their faces. Jack said he was concerned over Anti being self-destructive. That he should had been more careful with his words. The green-haired man murmured that it was his fault again, that he snapped, and that Jack shouldn’t had stopped him either. The boy approached him, sitting next to him in bed, but still keeping some distance. He looked so tired.

 

“I’m sorry for hurting you, alright?” Jack continued. “We were both wrong. We both messed it up, okay? It’s not just your fault. I just want us to trust each other. Be honest.”

 

“Be honest,” Anti repeated, thinking about it. There was a sense of calm in the room, both talking low. “I want that.”

 

Jack was content with that answer, but asked for Anti to never do something like that again. The green-haired man pursed his lips, saying he had flaws. Jack didn’t seem to care and he just raised a hand in the air, slowly cupping Anti’s cheek. The android stood still and the Irishman caressed his cheek, smiling shyly in that calm moment. Anti leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, and he whispered a  _ Thank You _ .

  
  


* * *

 

 

A week had passed since the incident.

 

And things had seemed to gone back to normal?  Well, as normal as things could be for Jack. Anti was still his quirky self.  Although Jack had noticed that the android seemed to be a bit more clingy now, for some reason.  Anti was constantly trying to help out around the house, even Jack would tell him not to worry about such trivial things that he himself could easily get done.  But there was no stopping Anti. The droid was rebellious as ever, and it always made Jack grin.

 

He had an inkling though, to why Anti was putting his nose to the grindstone as an actual servant.  One of Jack's ways of “rewarding” Anti for a task being completed was either a pat on the head or a gentle rub on the shoulder.  And Anti seemed to enjoy the physical contact, along with the praise. This resulted in the droid occasionally hovering around Jack, looking for a new chore to do or just wanting some affection.

 

If Jack didn't know any better, he would've thought Anti was secretly trying to imitate a housecat.

 

But it was the small gestures that seemed to be catching Jack's attention the most.  Freshly made breakfast sitting on his nightstand when he woke up every morning. Finding new clothes folded and sitting in the bathroom for him.  And more recent, discovering that Anti had interfaced with his computer and cleared out all viruses and extra malware, making it run twice as fast.  These gestures were frequent, and Jack appreciated them, but...this wasn't something that your average roommate would do. This was something that Jack saw a...spouse...doing.  Sure, this was just Anti's way of helping out around the house, but Jack had a sinking feeling that there was maybe more to Anti's kind gestures than he let on. The droid  _ had _ been getting...closer to him.  And Jack had to admit that he was liking Anti more as the days went by.

 

But, it was just a feeling of true friendship, right?

 

That's what Jack had to keep telling himself.  He also had to keep reminding his brain that Anti was a robot.  A machine. And this machine was only capable of feeling certain emotions.

 

Or so Anti had told him.

 

They had decided to cook dinner together that evening.  Often it was just Jack or just Anti preparing the meal, but the Irishman had noticed in the past on how Anti watched him as he cooked.  He always seemed enraptured by it. So Jack chose to make this meal with his new friend.

 

“Hey Anti, can you please look up the recipe for Shepherd's Pie?” Jack asked as he pulled out a ceramic cooking bowl and a few other utensils.

 

The android nodded, leaning up against the kitchen table.  His eyes glowed brighter, projecting a hologram of internet search results in front of him.  “First result. Shepherd's Pie. Food Network. Rated four point eight stars out of five.”

 

“Wow, almost five stars?  Must be good then.”

 

“Confirmation to use this recipe?”

 

Jack chuckled.  “Yes, Anti. That'll do.”  He was easily amused by how robotic Anti sounded sometimes.  He wondered if the droid was even aware of it.

 

Together, dinner was made easy.  And after the table had been set, the two of them sat down.  Anti couldn't eat, and Jack felt bad that he couldn't share the meal with him, but the android insisted it was fine.  He was happy to just provide Jack some decent company.

 

It was slightly awkward at first, with Anti just silently watching Jack eat from across the table, until Anti happened upon an idea.

 

“In order to diffuse this awkward situation, would you prefer I read out a book to you?” he asked, hands folded neatly across the table, reminding Jack of a 90s cartoon villain.

 

“Um, yeah, sure!  What books do you, um, have?” the Irishman wiped his mouth.

 

“I have a few works by Stephen King in my archives.  He seems to be a favorite author of yours.”

 

Jack gave an embarrassed chuckle.  “Ha...yeah. I've read quite a few.  Well...do you have Pet Cemetery?”

 

Anti nodded.  His green eyes lit up like Christmas lights, displaying a holographic book onto the table.  Jack grinned as Anti began to read, and took another bite out of his and Anti's shepherd's pie.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that we've been reading all the comments and we love seeing the reactions so much!! :D

Anti looked at the clay in front of him, knitting his eyebrows. Jack had just come back home, saying he brought something for the android. The human thought he could spend some time sculpting or painting, to show more his art-sy side. It always made Anti’s heart swell whenever Jack bought him stuff. Everything was doing fine, things finally calm, but the boy could get busy sometimes for sure. Having something to do, other than taking care of the house, surely seemed appealing. Anti thanked him and stared at some tools, brushes and paint. He organized the coffee table to be his working place, getting some water and paper while Jack worked in his room.

 

He struggled a bit in the beginning with the clay, frowning and getting frustrated. But something started coming out of it. Anti wanted to make something for Jack, so he focused just on that feeling while he worked. Time passed without his notice, finally enjoying himself, and the brown-haired man came out of the room to have some water. He stopped behind Anti, asking how he was doing, and the android turned around to show him what he just made. Jack gasped, seeing a real heart sculpture in Anti’s hands. For a moment, the green-haired man thought he did something wrong, but the boy’s comment made him smile.

 

“Holy shit, that’s fucking awesome!”

 

“It’s not done yet… It needs to dry,” Anti murmured but the Irishman insisted that it looked perfected already, leaning down to look at all the details. “Do you like it?”

 

“I do, Anti. That’s just… insanely good!”

 

The freckled man hummed, pleased with that, and Jack ruffled his hair. Anti closed his eyes at that, loving that feeling and leaning into the touch. The Irishman walked away and the android cleaned everything, putting the heart in the porch under a paper. He washed his hands and put everything back in place, before knocking on the boy’s recording room. Jack had just finished working and Anti convinced him to eat before going to bed. The brown-haired man paused for a moment, looking at him, and he raised his hand up to the man’s face. Anti stood in place and Jack rubbed his thumb on the android’s left cheek, murmuring that there was clay on his skin.

 

Anti swallowed, nodding, and they left the room. The freckled man had been craving contact more and more, and Jack didn’t seem to mind. It made him feel good, like he was doing something right again. He liked to watch the boy cooking and then, reading another chapter for him. It was a small routine they were getting used to and it felt comfortable. But, when night came, Anti still felt lonely by staying in the living room. He didn’t like shutting down alone, in the dark and quiet.

 

So, with that in mind, the green-haired man entered Jack’s bedroom and pursed his lips. The Irishman had just sat down in bed, ready to sleep.

 

“Is something wrong, Anti?” Jack asked and the android looked down at the floor, unsure.

 

“Would it… Would it be a problem if I stayed here? Just for tonight.”

 

The Irishman’s lips parted, deep in thoughts, and he nodded once after a moment. “S-Sure,” he said. “You can stay in the other side of the bed…”

 

Anti did what he was told, taking off his shoes and awkwardly lying down. The pillow was soft underneath and he liked that. Jack snorted and got comfortable, saying goodnight and turning his back to the android. There was a lot of space between them and Anti just stared up at the white ceiling, thinking that was better than nothing. A few minutes passed and he heard Jack huffing, before turning around and pulling Anti closer. The green-haired man was caught by surprise when the boy moved them until they were side by side. Jack’s cheeks were red and the android wrapped his arms around him, breathing in his scent.

 

“Not a word…” the boy whispered, flushing, and Anti snorted.

 

The man’s heart was beating faster and the green-haired man buried his face on Jack’s hair, hugging him tight. There was a question on the tip of Anti’s tongue, wanting to ask so badly but feeling unsure. Maybe not right now. He didn’t want to ruin this. Jack was working all day and he needed the rest. Anti relaxed after a while, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. The brown-haired man melted in his arms, falling asleep, and it wasn’t so lonely anymore.

 

In the morning, Jack stretched himself and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Anti stayed in bed, blinking and feeling the boy’s warmth in the sheets. The Irishman returned to bed, feeling lazy, and Anti smiled at him. He looked so pretty, hair still messy from sleep and with half-lidded eyes. That question touched his mind again and Anti sighed, knitting his eyebrows. Jack noticed his worry, nudging him and asking what’s on his mind. There was silence, morning still rising and birds waking up.

 

“I…” Anti whispered. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“What?”

 

The android winced, regretting already, and curling into a ball. He told Jack to forget about it, moving to leave the bed, but the Irishman held his arm to stop him. They exchanged a look and the boy swallowed, breathing picking up. Anti apologized, not wanting to stress him, and Jack shook his head while pulling him back. He took a deep breath, chest moving up and down, and he nodded shyly.

 

“You can… You can kiss me…”

 

Anti’s heart skipped a beat and he slowly hovered over the boy, looking down at him. Jack was anxious and the android found himself feeling that too. Fuck. Okay. He leaned down, cupping the boy’s face with care, and their lips touched. Anti gave him a chaste kiss, barely there and just feeling him. Jack smiled and pulled him closer, adding pressure and tilting his head. Anti gasped, opening his mouth, and they kissed deeper. The Irishman ran his hands through the android’s hair, gathering strength and moving faster. Jack slid his tongue into Anti’s mouth, both of them moaning, and the green-haired man knit his eyebrows in concentration. The boy tasted sweet, he was warm and so delicious.

 

They kept kissing, over and over, tilting their heads and moaning into their mouths. Anti couldn’t get tired of it, loving every minute of it. Jack buckled his hips up and they gasped, breaking the kiss to look at each other. The green-haired man groaned at the sight, Jack with hazy eyes and wet pink lips. He was gorgeous. Perfect. Anti wanted to give him everything. He thrusted forward, pressing Jack against the mattress harder and harder, and the boy panted with him. Anti stared at him and slowed down for a moment. He asked if Jack was sure of this, if they should keep going or if they should stop. The Irishman knit his eyebrows, trying to gather his senses and think properly. Anti couldn’t help but thrust again, feeling hard, and he waited for a response.

  


* * *

 

 

Jack’s head was swimming.  Everything felt so good, so alive.  He hadn’t even realized how badly he had been craving this kind of contact with another person.  It was so wonderful, and he had practically kissed Anti stupid.

 

Wait...Anti?

 

He had kissed...Anti.

 

He was underneath and kissing an android.  A robot. A _machine._

 

_What the hell???_

 

Logic immediately chased away all of the sinful thoughts in his brain.  Jack was quick to sit up, placing a palm on Anti’s chest to push him back.

 

“W-We need to stop this.  Now. I’m...I’m sorry.”

 

Jack practically regretted his words.  The look on Anti’s face nearly broke his heart in two.  The android looked unbelievably hurt and completely ashamed, and Jack swore that it looked like he was about to cry.  But he still hadn’t moved.

 

“Can you….get off of me?  Please?” Jack quietly asked.

 

Anti did not hesitate, quickly sliding off of the bed and stepping away too much of a distance from the Irishman.  His head was down and Jack could almost hear his gears twisting and turning, like his processor was trying extra hard to calculate his emotions.  “Sh-Shit, I’m sorry. Do you...do you want me to leave you alone?” The android asked, unsure. When Jack didn’t reply, Anti figured he got his answer.  “Fuck...I’m...I’m just gonna go to the kitchen. Sorry…” Anti turned on his heel and abruptly left the room, without another word, leaving Jack still sprawled out on his bed, sweat beading on his forehead and a half-hard erection.

 

Jack sat up, running his fingers through his hair and messing it up even further.

 

Shit.

 

Shit, shit, _shit_.

 

What the _fuck_ was he doing?!

 

Becoming sexually intimate with Anti, who was--of all things--a fucking robot?  The brown-haired man groaned out loud, wanting to physically punch himself in the face.  He shouldn’t be feeling this way towards an object that had no soul! Anti was not human.  Sure, the mech was realistic enough in the way that he interacted with him, but Anti was. Not.  Human.

 

So why was Jack becoming attracted to this piece of machinery?

 

He reflected on how easily he had gravitated towards Anti when they kissed.  How he had made the kiss grow deeper, more passionate. Maybe Jack was just so skin hungry and so badly touch starved that his own brain was just overriding all common sense?  But this was an android. An android that Robin, of all people, had made for him. He could see his editor now, either scowling or laughing at him, for where he had ended up with his machine.  And Anti _looked_ like Jack, for Christs sake!  Narcissist, much?

 

Jack smacked his own face.

 

This was not good.

 

He shouldn’t be developing these feelings for Anti.  He shouldn’t! They were just...friends, right?

 

Jack fell back onto his bed with a huff.

 

No.  They weren’t just friends.

 

So what were they?

  


***

 

Jack had managed to pull himself out of his bed, working up enough courage to go and find Anti to apologize to him.  He felt bad. Almost like he had scolded a child that hadn’t even committed a crime.

 

When his feet reached the tiled floor of the kitchen, he found Anti standing by the oven.  The android appeared to be making breakfast, judging by the sounds of what smelled like sizzling bacon.  Jack cleared his throat. It caught Anti’s attention, and the droid briefly looked over his shoulder. Jack most certainly caught a deep red blush blooming on the mech’s cheeks, before Anti put his focus back onto his cooking.

 

“Just wanted to...um...make some breakfast for you,” Anti mumbled, flipping the bacon over and letting it cook a bit further.  He moved to another pan on the stovetop that had eggs benedict cooking on it.

 

“That’s really nice of you, thanks,” Jack replied, before taking a seat at the kitchen table.  “Anti, listen, about what happened in the bedroom…”

 

Jack noticed the way Anti had suddenly tensed up.  The android kept his focus on the pan of bacon, and his shoulders were slightly hunched over, as if he were expecting to get hit by Jack.

 

“If you think I’m mad at you, I’m really not!” the Irishman was quick to point out.  “I’m just...confused, okay? Really confused about myself and...us.”

 

If...If this is about when I asked if I could kiss you--” Anti’s voice was only a bit shaky.

 

“Anti, listen,” Jack cut him off.  “I’m...really glad that you asked that and...I was...umm...really happy to kiss you.”  The brown-haired man flushed and scratched the back of his head. “I just wanted to say that...we should try and take things slow.”

 

“Slow…” Anti repeated, finishing up the bacon and eggs and setting them to the side to cool.  He still refused to turn around and face his owner.

 

Jack got up from his seat; the sound of the wooden chair scraping against the floor, making Anti nearly jump.  The Irishman came up from behind Anti, gently grabbing the mech’s shoulders and turning him around. “I’m not mad at you, Anti, and I’m definitely not uncomfortable with this.  We just...need to communicate better about what each of us is feeling for each other.”

 

He saw Anti’s expression shift.  It almost looked...hopeful, with a mix of relief.  Those beautiful green eyes stared back at him, and Jack couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and giving a small kiss back to those rosy pink lips.

 

“We’ll make this work...okay?”

 

Anti smiled and nodded.  “Okay.”

  


* * *

 

 

He was afraid.

 

Anti was afraid that he ruined everything, when Jack told him to stop. Of course, he obeyed the human. But it did hurt a little and he didn’t know what to do. The android ran to the kitchen and thought that making himself busy would work. He just started making breakfast, cooling off, but he couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss. Anti touched his lips. He felt Jack. He felt everything. The boy’s taste, his warm mouth. The green-haired man wanted so much more and it felt _so_ good. But then…

 

Did Jack think he was just a piece of metal? Was he going to avoid the android now? Anti had so many questions and he sighed, cooking something for the human in hope to please him. It didn’t take much time for him to show up and Anti couldn’t find the strength to look at him in the eyes. Jack was stuttering, clearly flushed, but not angry. They both knew that the android asked before kissing the human. And yet, Anti felt like Jack regretted saying yes.

 

The word _slow_ reached his ears and he knit his eyebrows, thinking about it. The brown-haired man wanted them to go slow and that they could make it work. Anti’s heart clenched and he felt so content to hear that, even more when Jack pecked his lips. The freckled man closed his eyes, taking everything that he could, and kissed him back. It was calmer and sweeter, and it made him feel so alive. Anti nodded and told him to sit down, so he could eat. The boy was still a bit awkward, clearing his throat and eating with his head down.

 

Anti tried to distract him throughout the day, checking his clay piece and recharging himself. He watched television and sketched on a book Jack bought him, along with those supplies. It didn’t take long for him to realize that it was difficult to forget about what happened. The Irishman kept glancing at him whenever they were in the same room and Anti found himself wanting him closer, but doing nothing. Jack did talk to him every now and then, but he was still in his head.

 

When night came, the brown-haired man sent him a look, unsure. Anti had asked him before if he could stay, not wanting to be alone. Even though he would like to be there again, he wouldn’t ask Jack that night. The boy needed space, time to think. They said goodnight and Anti sighed, lying down on the couch. He didn’t shut down right away, just listening to crickets and being in the dark. A few hours had passed when he heard a different sound. It was faint, barely there. The green-haired man knit his eyebrows and stood up slowly, hoping it was nothing serious. He heard it again, a bit louder, and he walked into the hallway. It was coming from Jack’s room and Anti tilted his head, listening.

 

A moan.

 

The android’s eyes went wide and his hand was already hovering in the air, touching the doorknob gently. He was careful, not making a sound, and he opened the door just a bit. Anti’s lips parted at the sight, pupils dilating. Jack was sitting in the middle of his bed, supporting his arms forward, head down. His cock was pulsing, red and swollen, and he was humping the air. The green-haired man looked down at his body and, when Jack leaned forward, he saw a vibrator inside him. The brown-haired man touched himself, moaning and trying to be quiet, and he moved his hips non-stop. Anti held back a groan, licking his lips, and he felt his own cock getting hard. Fuck.

 

Jack was panting, unaware that he was being watched, and the android’s green eyes shined when he arched his back. Anti swallowed and, not wanting to risk it, he gently closed the door again. He could still hear the boy’s faint moans and he went to the bathroom, just now realizing how hard he was breathing. Anti locked the door and fell down on the tiled floor, taking off his pants and palming himself. He looked down at his erection, thinking they were not that different. Anti felt it too, he _felt_ it. The freckled man stroked himself, pulling his foreskin back, and his mouth fell open in a quiet moan. He was dead silent, just huffing and panting.

 

Anti moved his hips up in the air, imitating Jack, and he felt so aroused. The android kept jerking himself, leaking, and everything in his body was screaming pleasure. He replayed the memory from before, of them in bed, kissing. Of him humping Jack against the mattress, over and over. Anti came with a weak whimper, shuddering and knitting his eyebrows, and he looked down at his artificial cum. The android groaned and stood up in wobbly legs, wanting to clean himself. Shit. He had never done this before. Seeing Jack like that, just made him feel so possessive and turned on.

 

He cleared his throat and made sure everything was alright. Anti opened the bathroom door after a moment, peeking, and he didn’t hear any more sounds. The green-haired man pursed his lips and walked back to the couch, lying down and keeping his breathing steady.

 

He was so fucked.

  


* * *

 

 

Jack was a perceptive person.  He knew he was. If any small thing was out of place or even remotely different, he would notice it right away.

 

And now, he was noticing a small change in Anti.

 

For some reason, everytime they were in a room together, the android would act embarrassed.  Jack could clearly tell from how Anti’s cheeks were flushed a red bordering on strawberry. On top of that, the mech was putting off heat.

 

A _lot_ of it.

 

Jack could practically feel the overwhelming warmth radiating from Anti every time he got close to him.  And the Irishman wouldn’t lie, he was starting to become concerned. Often when computers or any other machinery got too hot, it would cause damage to their internal hardware or worse.

 

But why was Anti embarrassed?  Was he still on edge after they had kissed a couple days ago?  Perhaps that was it.

 

They had been sitting together on the couch that evening, watching one of Jack’s favorite shows.  When the program had ended, both of them reached for the remote control to the TV. Anti was technically the first one to grab it, with Jack’s hand gripping his at the same time.  And the Irishman nearly reeled back.

 

Anti was literally burning hot to the touch.

 

“Dude, are you okay?” Jack asked, checking his own hand to see if he had maybe gotten burned in the process.  “You’ve been...putting out a lot of heat lately. Are your internal fans working okay?” Jack had clearly remembered Anti telling him not too long ago that his internal cooling system wasn’t the greatest, and sometimes the fans didn’t always properly work, but the droid was clearly on edge from all of this.

 

“Y-Yeah.  Yeah, I’m fine.  Just a little warm,” Anti replied, grabbing the remote and switching the channel.

 

“Didn’t Robin, like, design you to have sweat glands or something?  Cause I imagine that would really help with you cooling down.”

 

Anti exhaled, and Jack felt the intense heat expel from him.  “If I was human...yeah.”

 

That small comment seemed to spark awkwardness into the air, as Jack noticed Anti keep his focus on the TV, his shoulders hunched and looking rather distraught.   _Shit, me and my big mouth,_ Jack thought.  Clearly Anti was uncomfortable.  Not only with the situation, but no doubt with being so warm and close to overheating.  The Irishman searched his brain for a solution.

 

He came up with just one.

 

Picking up the remote, which was almost scalding from Anti’s touch, Jack switched off the TV.  Anti was about to glare at him, when Jack reached for the android’s hand and pulled him off the couch, leading him down the hall, not caring that Anti’s skin was much too hot for his liking. When they stepped into Jack’s bathroom, the brown-haired man turned on the faucet for the tub.  Cool water was quick to pour out, and Anti just stood there awkwardly, trying to make sense of what his owner was doing. When Jack stood back up, he gave Anti a look.

 

“Well?  C’mon, get undressed.”

 

Jack had to hold back a small laugh at the expression on the mech’s face.  Anti’s blush seemed to have tripled, but the droid did as he was instructed, swiftly removing his clothes, till he was standing before Jack, completely naked.  The bathtub was finally full, and Jack did not hesitate to take hold of Anti’s hand again, before guiding the android into the tub.

 

The Irishman sat on the edge of the tub, and watched in fascination as steam literally rose from Anti’s body as the mech settled into the cold water.  He could see the tension in Anti’s shoulders disappearing, noting how the green-haired man’s expression softened, how his emerald eyes slowly fluttered shut as his internal systems began to cool.  There was a small hum and other various noises emitting from Anti’s body. Jack found it pretty neat that he could physically hear the inner workings of the droid. He continued to carefully watch him though, making sure Anti was enjoying himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He sighed.

 

Anti was so stressed and overthinking about everything that happened. He kept replaying that imagine in his head, of Jack in his bedroom. The android felt so many things and he knew that he’d have to deal with the boy around him afterwards. It was tense and he could feel his internal system freaking the fuck out. Anti was overheating way too quickly, but he did his best to act alright. Jack kept sending him glances, every now and then, and he just focused on the television like it had all the answers to the universe.

 

The brown-haired man leaned down to take the remote just like him and, when their hands touched, the android could feel all his muscles tense up. Jack immediately called on his bullshit and pulled him gently towards the hallway, getting into the bathroom. Anti’s face flushed even more, remembering what he did there and hoping that Jack didn’t notice anything out of place. The human told him to get undressed and he gave a stiff nod, knowing he had to obey. For fuck sakes. Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. _You’re an android, control yourself._

 

Jack guided him to the bathtub and Anti held back a groan, sitting down and feeling the cold water on his skin. He rested his back against the tub, sighing, and Jack hummed. The boy looked at him, up and down, seeing steam coming off him. It reminded Anti of the first time he opened his eyes, staring up at the human. Jack caressed his cheek, running a hand through his green locks, and Anti felt himself finally relaxing.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” the boy whispers, still touching the android. “I never saw you like this.”

 

Anti pursed his lips, leaning into the touch and wanting to hide. He held back a whimper, unsure if he should tell about that night. About what he saw and did. Jack surely would understand, wouldn’t he? He was his owner. Right? Fuck. Anti didn’t even know if what he did was bad in the first place. He just… felt it and got carried away. Jack murmured his name, calling back his attention, and he said that the android was thinking too much. That he could trust him. Anti looked down at the water, refusing to see those blue eyes in case there was disappointment or horror, and he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“I saw you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I… I heard you a few nights ago and I saw you in bed… I thought you needed help, that something had happened,” Anti swallowed and Jack’s hand stopped caressing him, tensing up. “You were pleasuring yourself.”

 

There was a long pause, only water drops from the tap making a sound, and Anti looked up briefly to see Jack’s face completely flushed. They were both embarrassed and unsure of what to do. Anti apologized when Jack remained in silence, and he started rambling of what he did and how horrible he was. The android would understand if the human didn’t want him anymore this time, he wouldn’t do anything. Even if it hurt. The brown-haired man cleared his throat and shook his head.

 

“Shut up,” he said. “Just… shut up.” Anti clenched his jaw and shut his eyes, waiting for terrible words to come out of Jack’s lips. “Look at me. Anti, look at me.”

 

The freckled man hesitated, scowling at himself, but slowly stared at the boy. Jack took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair again, soothing him. Anti kept looking, barely blinking, and he could just drown in those ocean eyes forever. Jack didn’t rush to speak again, both taking it all in and brushing away anxiety.

 

“Did you enjoy it...?” the human mutters. “Did you like what you saw?”

 

Anti’s lips parted, heart clenching. “Y-Yes. Yes, I did…”

 

Jack bit his bottom lip, nodding, and he dragged a hand over his face as if gathering courage. The brown-haired man removed his hand from Anti, getting up, and there was a string of fear wrapping around the android’s heart. But then, Jack slowly rolled up his shirt, taking it off, and he unzipped his pants with trembling fingers. Anti’s eyes light up, scanning him up and down, and the Irishman kicked his outfit along with his boxers. Jack took a second to breathe and he got inside the bathtub, sitting down on the android’s lap. The water wasn’t as cold as before by this point, but both shivered. Anti’s hands immediately moved up to the boy’s waist and his heart was already racing, wanting to memorize all of this.

 

Jack cupped his face and leaned forward, kissing him. Anti sighed, tightening their hold, and their lips make a sound when pulling away.

 

“Show me how you felt,” the Irishman murmured, brushing his lips against the android’s. “M-Make me feel what you felt… I want you to do it.”

 

Anti’s cock twitched, listening to his words, and he nodded. Jack was clearly nervous as well, shaking and a bit awkward. The green-haired man kissed him again, wanting them to relax, and he sucked on the boy’s bottom lip. They tilted their heads, deepening the kiss, and Anti slid his tongue inside Jack’s mouth. The boy hummed and adjusted himself better, lightly thrusting forward. Anti gasped and wrapped his fingers around Jack’s soft cock, touching him. The boy moaned under his breath and they found their pace after a while, holding each other and thrusting, over and over. Anti was panting, getting hard, and jerking the human underwater.

 

Jack whimpered, erection brushing against their stomachs, and Anti whispered sweet nothings into his ear. The android rubbed his thumb on the tip of Jack’s cock, pulling his foreskin back, and the brown-haired man sweared. They moved faster and faster, water splashing onto the tiled floor, and their breathing was breaking into moans. Anti growled when the boy started jerking him as well, both wanting quick release and leaking precum. The freckled man looked up to see Jack knitting his eyebrows, mouth ajar. He was beautiful like this, with pink lips and flushed face. God. Anti mewled and buried his face in the crook of the Irishman’s neck, bringing them closer.

 

“A-Ah! Oh, god!” Jack moaned, quickening his pace. Their skin smacking underwater was obscene and Anti’s vision was blurred, too lost in pleasure. “Yes, yes! Keep g-going! Anti!”

 

“Fuck...” the android said with a strained voice.

 

Jack let out a keening sound, panting into his ear, and it was gorgeous to hear him like this. Their cocks were swollen, red, and Anti jerked them harder. The brown-haired man was a mess on top of him, mumbling and moaning. He dug his nails on the android’s shoulder, screaming that he was going to cum, and Anti looked down to see it. Jack jizzed into his hand, cock pulsing, and it was warm. The android groaned and followed him soon after, cumming, and they spasmed against each other. The Irishman kept thrusting until he was completely spent, biting Anti’s neck, and the android hummed.

 

They both were tense, trying to squeeze their legs to feel more, and Jack shuddered. They looked at each other and he brushed strands of hair away from the Irishman’s face, wanting to see him better. The boy let out a breathless laugh, eyes turning into half-moons, and Anti died a little inside at that sight. Jack kissed him, humming, and the freckled man couldn’t get enough of this.

 

“God…” the boy mumbles. “That w-was so good… You’re so good to me… I can’t believe I have y-you...”

 

Anti let out a whimper, bumping his nose against Jack’s cheek. He hugged the boy, wanting to keep him there, and Jack chuckled again. And how wonderful it was, to feel that laugh against his own chest. How beautiful.

 

Anti caressed his back and sighed.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

They woke up together in Jack’s bed that following morning.

 

Anti had been spooning Jack from behind, his mechanical body keeping the Irishman warm, arms wrapped around his waist in a possessive but tender embrace.  Jack had been the first to wake up, bleary eyes opening and feeling wonderfully trapped within Anti’s hold. He managed to look over his shoulder, seeing that the android had also just booted himself online.  Anti’s eyes shown a beautiful green, glowing just a bit brighter than normal as his systems fully switched online. Jack smiled at the sight, managing to turn around and face the droid properly. He reached a hand out, very softly brushing his fingertips against the freckles that kissed Anti’s cheeks.  As Anti stared back, Jack gently held his face, bringing the mech close and giving him a soft but sweet morning kiss.

 

This was...nice.  Well, more than nice, really.

 

It was wonderful.

 

Jack had never felt more content in his entire life.  To wake up beside someone who cared about him, who wanted to please him.  Who...maybe loved him.

 

That very thought alone caused a small frown to cross Jack’s face.  He noticed Anti staring again, watching the mech cock an eyebrow at the sudden change in expression.  Jack merely brushed it off with another smile and another tender kiss.

 

“Don’t worry about making breakfast again this morning.  I’ll do it this time. Besides, you haven’t properly recharged yourself yet,” Jack mentioned as he stretched out on his comfortable bed.

 

“My power levels _are_ a bit low.  I guess I might as well take the advantage since the sun is out,” Anti agreed, beginning to sit up.  “You sure you don’t want me to make breakfast for you again? You aren’t planning on skipping it, are you?”

 

Jack chuckled.  “Trust me, Anti, it’s fine.  And don’t worry your head off.  I’ll make sure I eat something. _After_ I have my coffee.”

 

He watched as the android smiled.  “I’ll make sure to switch the coffee machine on for you then before I head outside.”

 

Jack returned the grin.  “Thanks.” He softly ran a hand down Anti’s shoulder, then down his arm, before letting the android get up and leave.

  


***

 

Jack finally managed to get himself ready for the day, after dozing in his bed for another thirty minutes.  He made his way into the kitchen, already smelling the freshly brewed coffee Anti had left for him. Pouring himself a mug, his ears picked up the sound of the TV currently on.  Typical. Watching the TV seemed to be Anti’s favorite pastime, aside from sculpting and creating other art.

 

Slightly shaking his head, Jack walked into the living room, finding Anti on the couch as usual.  “Anything good on?” he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Anti didn’t respond.  His attention was currently glued to the TV.

 

Jack furrowed his brows, noticing the android very hyper-focused on what was playing.  He followed Anti’s gaze.

 

The mech was currently watching the news channel.  More specifically, breaking news. Jack watched with him, and his blood nearly ran cold upon hearing the events that were unfolding.  Apparently there had been a homicide last night in Denmark. A middle-aged man had been brutally murdered in his sleep.

 

And the criminal was one of Robin’s androids.

 

According to the police, the victim had been stabbed repeatedly in the face.  So much that the man’s face was no longer recognizable.

 

Jack swallowed hard.  Robin’s android had done that.  A machine that his friend had created had done that to a human.

 

But how?  Why?

 

The Irishman looked to his side, watching as Anti took everything in.  The mech’s eyes were wide and glowing brightly.

 

Suddenly, Jack’s phone began to ring, nearly startling both Jack and Anti.  Quickly standing up and fishing his phone out of his pocket, Jack answered it.

 

“I take it you’ve already seen the news…” Robin spoke on the other end.  He didn’t sound happy.

 

“Yeah, I just now did.  What the hell happened? I mean, I know what happened from what the news is saying, but...how did this happen?” Jack asked, sitting up from the couch and walking back into the kitchen.

 

“I don’t know, Jack.  I’m just as confused and worried as you are.  These androids always go through a lot of security checks and personal experiments before they’re let loose into society,” Robin explained, giving a small sigh.  “I don’t know what could have caused an android to just suddenly straight up murder their owner…”

 

“Did you know anything about the owner themselves?  Maybe the droid attacked it for a reason?” Jack suggested.

 

“I don’t know.  I’m still receiving information on the situation.  I’ve been getting non-stop calls all morning.”

 

“I can only imagine.”

 

“There is something else, though…” Robin added.

 

Jack leaned against the kitchen counter, one hand gripping the edge tightly.  “I’m listening.”

 

“Due to the nature of this situation, a new safety protocol has been issued from the company.  All androids are required to be brought back to the warehouse for a thorough security check and re-analysis.”

 

Jack felt his heart quicken.  “Re-analysis? What are you talking about?”

 

“In simpler terms, it means that we’re required to examine every single android and make sure that they’re not unprotected against any anomalies.  So that there won’t be a risk of another android becoming a deviant.”

 

Jack suddenly found himself beginning to shake.  “And...when you say all androids...do you mean…”

 

“Yes, Jack.  I’m sorry, but Anti has to come back to the warehouse.  If he doesn’t, the company will track him down and permanently remove him from your home,” Robin informed.  Jack could hear a hint of sadness in the editor’s voice. “I know you don’t want to send him away, and I know that Anti doesn’t want to go back, but it’s not going to be forever.  Probably for just a week.”

 

“A week?!” Jack nearly screeched.  He didn’t want to sound desperate over the phone, but sadly he was doing a bad job of covering it up.

 

“Yeah, roughly,” Robin confirmed.  “I’m so sorry about this, Jack.”

 

The Irishman tried to compose himself, steadying his breathing.  “W-When will this happen?”

 

“The company will be sending out security guards across the continent tomorrow to retrieve the androids.  With how close in proximity the warehouse is from where you live, I’d say expect them tomorrow morning.”

 

Jack gulped.  “Okay…”

 

“I’m sorry, I gotta answer these other incoming calls now or else the director will have my head.  We’ll talk later, Jack.”

 

“Right.  Talk to you later…”

 

Jack ended the call, before leaning on the kitchen counter and burying his face into his hands.  He couldn’t stop shaking.

  


* * *

 

 

Anti stared at the television, clenching his hands, and he swallowed. Jack immediately called Robin, making questions that the android already knew the answer to. He flinched when the boy shouted about them returning for around a week. Anti looked at Jack when the phone call ended, wanting to memorize him. The Irishman shook his head, not believing in this, and the green-haired man felt _scared_. He couldn’t bring himself to move, still sitting down on the couch, and Jack paced around the living room while complaining about all of this. He kept saying that they had finally started to get along, that everything was doing well. Anti knew that.

 

“I don’t want to go,” the android whispered and Jack stopped walking, taking a look at him. “I know I have to but I don’t want to. I don’t know if I will come back.”

 

“Oh, Anti…” the boy replied, kneeling down on the floor in front of him, and he kissed the freckled man’s cheek. “I don’t want you to go either… This is… This is something beyond my control, though. Shit…”

 

Their lips touched and Anti grimaced, wanting to taste him forever. Jack cupped his face and they couldn’t do anything but wait. It was frightening to think an android that had gone rogue. The green-haired man showed signs of disobedience, destroying himself against his owner’s will. And that made him terrified of not returning. Perhaps they would notice his flaws, testing him again, and he would be disassembled. Despite these thoughts and worry, he refused to tell Jack all of that. Instead, he tried to comfort him. To tell him that it would be a normal procedure and he would be safe.

 

They didn’t sleep well that night.

 

Jack kept holding him in bed, legs tangled, and they kissed each other every now and then. The android brushed his lips against the boy’s, sighing into his mouth. Waiting. He hummed a lullaby at some point, wanting Jack to sleep for at least a couple of hours, and that calmed the human down a bit. He listened to the Irishman’s breathing, putting a hand over his chest to feel his heart beating. Anti closed his eyes, pretending to sleep as well, and memorizing the warmth around him. He would have to be strong for both of them.

 

In the morning, Anti got up first in hope to make breakfast for Jack. The Irishman was quiet, murmuring _Thanks_ and lingering more than usual. They kept glancing at the each other and the android caressed his hair. The apartment felt cold, smaller. Agonizing. It was the sound of a knock on the door that made them jump in their seats. Jack pursed his lips and slowly went to open it, sighing when seeing two men wearing white. They carried the Torkar Androids’ logo on the left side of their chests and they nodded, greeting politely. One of them checked his tablet, confirming if this was indeed Séan William Mcloughlin’s house. They called Anti as AT-0810 and the android immediately tensed up.

 

He had to be good. He had to obey, but looking at Jack’s eyes filled with tears did things to him. That raw despair kissed his heart but he forced himself to swallow it down. The employees politely entered the house with a metal cart, so they could place the android’s glass box there, and Jack grimaced. When he asked about what was going to happen, one of them murmured that they will take Anti to the warehouse for a check-up. They would go by plane and the android would have to be shut down throughout the trip. There were words of safety that they both brushed it off the moment they heard them. The brown-haired man exchanged a look with Anti and, wanting to protect their relationship, the android kissed Jack’s forehead as goodbye.

 

The Irishman tugged on his shirt, a few tears falling from his face, and he glared at the freckled man.

 

“Come back to me,” he whispered, not wanting the others to hear. “Come back to me, you hear me?”

 

Anti nodded and stepped back, sighing while lying down in the glass box again. They pressed a finger behind his neck and the android shut down, vision turning black. He didn’t know how long he stayed like that. Time ceased to exist, systems resting. Everything turned meaningless. There were no blue eyes to seek for, no laughter to be heard. The android remained in the darkness, floating in the void. When a breath of life came out of his lips, though, he knew things would be different. He refused to open his eyes right away, only listening around him. Anti knit his eyebrows, lungs filling with air, and there was just the sound of machines. The green-haired man finally opened his eyes and he scowled.

 

The freckled man was standing inside a tube, made of a thick glass, illuminated from the bottom. He could feel himself charging due to the energy below, instead of the sun, and he frowned even more when noticing his naked state. They had stripped him off his clothes and locked him inside this goddamn shit-hole. Anti clenched his hands, staring at a metal bar around his waist that was keeping him in place. A gasp left his lips upon looking to his side. There were more glass tubes next to him, all with androids inside. There were queues in front of him as well and, in the middle of it all, large mechanical arms that were scanning one of them. Poking them. Anti’s eyes went wide, seeing them being opened, and there was a voice somewhere in that room asking them questions.

 

The green-haired man inhaled, hating how everything was so bright. So white, he felt he was going blind. The realization that Jack wasn’t with him, that he was _away_ , hit him so goddamn hard that it was hard to breathe. Everyone around him was quiet and still, barely blinking. He hated that. He fucking _hated._ Anti’s nostrils flared and clenched his hands into fists. Without thinking, he hit the glass as hard as he could, and he screamed to be released. No one answered him, no one spared him a second look, and it only made him angrier. Anti hit the glass again and again, groaning until a voice told him to step forward. He was about to make a snarky comment, when the metal bar unlocked and the glass door opened, making him fall straight onto the cold ground.

 

“Please, step forward,” the deadpanned voice repeated.

 

Anti groaned but walked towards it, grinding his teeth. “I didn’t do anything! I want to leave and-”

 

The machines turned to life and grabbed his arms, making him stand still and wide open. He heard the humming from them and he gasped when a cable was inserted in the back of his neck. Anti’s pupils widened, colors flickering while they looked at his data. He felt them going to his memories while also opening his stomach. The green-haired man looked down to see nothing but artificial organs, mixed with cables of his system. The corners of his eyes filled with tears and he opened his mouth to scream, wanting this to stop. He thrashed himself as hard as his could, focusing all his strength to pull down his arms. There were voices telling him to calm down, that there would be consequences, but all Anti could think of was _Jack._

 

He wanted Jack.

 

Anti didn’t want them prying their moments, their conversations. No. Not his human. Not him.

 

“Stop!” he screamed. “Please, stop! I didn’t do anything! I’m good! Don’t touch me!”

 

He groaned, hair changing to brown and silver and then green. His freckles faded in one cheek, flickering back every now and then. Anti shouted more, not wanting them to set his configurations from before. Jack wouldn’t like that. He wouldn’t. The android pulled down so fucking hard, that the machine that was holding him disattached from the ceiling and a piece of his arm broke apart. The lighting of the room changed to red and he hissed, freeing his arm and breaking these stupid things. There was a loud ringing sound in the room and all the androids stared back at him. Anti pulled the cable from behind his neck and he choked when one of the mechanicals arms wrapped around his throat.

 

The android was lifted from the ground, body spasming while being strangled. Another one came to hold his head, adding pressure to his skull. His heart was beating so hard, it felt like exploding. Anti tried to smash the damn thing but he had only one arm working, and he couldn’t stop crying. Everything was a mess. He couldn’t die. He couldn’t. Jack needed him. Jack. The green-haired man choked harder, feeling his neck being crushed and cables hurt. His left eye stopped working and, in the middle of all that chaos, he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Stop,” it said.

  


* * *

 

 

Jack nervously bounced his knee, scrolling through his phone as he sat at the kitchen table.

 

It had been two days since Anti had left, and the Irishman had been nothing but a ball of nerves upon being left alone in his house.  Though, the nerves were the cause of his fearful thoughts of just what was being done to Anti at that warehouse. Would they open him up?  Dissect him like some kind of laboratory rat? How many tests would they put him through? And if they did, would it hurt? Would Anti be in pain?  Would they be hurting him?

 

Jack huffed and got up from his seat, unable to stay still, as he began pacing the floor.

 

They said it was just a check up.  Just a standard procedure. That there was nothing to worry about.  But what if it was just a rouse and there was actually more to it and they weren’t allowed to inform Jack of just what was really going to take place?

 

Jack felt his heart beginning to race.

 

What if...What if they were going to _reset_ Anti.  What if they were going to invade his processor and see all of the things that they had done together.  Making breakfast together in the morning, playing video games on the couch, stealing kisses in the kitchen, how they felt alive together in each other’s arms while in the bathtub….

 

What if they erased all of that.  All of those memories that Anti had made with Jack.  The brown-haired man’s mind fast forwarded in time, imagining Anti coming back home.  Thinking about how Anti would just stand there stiffly, staring at him with blank eyes, not recognizing him at all.  Jack felt his eyes burn with tears, stopping himself from imagining it any further.

 

Whatever they were going to do to Anti, Jack could only hope that the worst wouldn’t come to pass.  But in the coming days of Anti’s absence, Jack was quick to learn that his fearful thoughts would prevent any kind of hope from reaching the surface.

 

***

 

It had been about four days now.

 

With each passing day, Jack felt himself slipping further and further from his reality.  There was no energy, no drive in him. Anti wasn’t here to make sure that he ate properly, and so the Irishman barely got by on a few pieces of toast, with maybe a glass of water in between.  Though sometimes the heartache would be too much, and Jack would end up vomiting what he had just put in himself. He couldn’t even bear to look at, let alone think about food, without feeling sick to his stomach.

 

If he, by some miracle, managed to work himself out of his bed, he’d only relocate to his couch, camping out on there and just mindlessly staring at the television.  Dishes went unwashed, trash began piling up, and even his video game console was starting to sport a bit of dust from inactivity.

 

Jack spent most of his time in his bed, though.  It was the last place Anti had been with him.

 

The Irishman would just lay there, staring at the space where Anti slept.  He’d trail his fingers across that empty spot, over and over, feeling the rustled sheets, feeling the warmth from Anti’s mechanical body that was just still barely there.

 

And he’d cry.

 

Some days it would be merely silent tears, quietly marking his face, dripping onto his bed or his rumpled sweatshirt.  And some days it would be hysterical sobbing. A deep kind of weeping that came from absolute hurt and agony, and Jack would find himself curled up on the floor of the kitchen, remembering how Anti would always make breakfast for him, would always be there for him.  The android’s constant presence had been his saving grace, and now he was a dying man without it. Without Anti.

 

A few more days passed, and once again, Jack found himself just lying in his bed.  He was sweaty, face stained with tears, hair greasy and unkempt. He hadn’t showered since Anti left, and he was pretty sure that he was leaving a sizable dent in his bed at this point.  Too tired to get up and actually use his feet to walk to his computer, Jack pulled out his phone, and aimlessly scrolled through tumblr and other social media, eyes mindlessly gazing at nothing in particular.

 

Jack knew that something in him had changed.  Before Anti had showed up on his doorstep, he would’ve never acted like this, never felt like this.  He had been comfortable with the silence. Hell, he had actually enjoyed the loneliness. Sure it sucked that none of his friends lived close to him, but he savored the peace and quiet of living on his own.

 

And then Anti came along, and that seemed to have changed _everything_.

 

He had become dependent on the droid, Jack knew he had.  But why? Why had he grown so attached to this piece of machinery?  Was it because he was just that lonely? Was he so badly touch starved that he was outright seeking affection from any kind of source?

 

No, it was neither of those things.  Jack had formed a relationship with this being.  An actual, physical relationship with an android.  It wasn’t what he had expected, but here they were.  He felt things for Anti. Felt emotions that he didn’t expect to feel for something that wasn’t...human, per say.  Jack knew that Anti was a robot, but there was something about him that seemed more than just machine.

 

There was something _human_ about Anti.  And the longer they were together, the more human Anti seemed to be becoming.

 

Jack sighed, and decided to amuse himself as he brought up Google.  Maybe the internet would give him some answers on his conflicting feelings towards a machine.  He typed in “romantically attracted to robots”, and was met with various results. The first one being ‘mechanophilia’.  He frowned. It was a term for those who were sexually attracted to all things machinery, like cars, robots, planes, and other vehicles.  That wasn’t him. He checked another result. It read ‘robot fetishism’. He practically glared at the word. He knew that by no means that this was a fetish he was dealing with.

 

He finally came across the word ‘robosexuality’.  It’s definition read out almost the same as ‘mechanophilia’, but there were subsets of the category.  Being robosexual was being sexually attracted to robots that appeared human. But being robo-romantic was having a romantic attraction to robots, whether they looked human or not.

 

Was that what Jack was?  He stared hard at that word.  It seemed a little ridiculous at first, thinking that this is what his sexuality could be.

 

But maybe this is just who he was meant to be.  Jack did some more digging, finding numerous sources on other people who had formed romantic relationships with machines and robots.  Well, at least he wasn’t alone in this.

 

He wished he wasn’t alone right now.

 

He found himself staring again at that empty space in his bed, imagining Anti was lying right there, watching him and smiling with that beautiful freckled face of his.  Jack sighed, and reached a hand out, resting it on the empty space.

 

And he wept.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Anti fell on the ground with a loud thud, lying flat on the cold floor. He blinked, seeing the machines shutting down, and he looked to the side to see half of his arm gone. The room changed to white once more, red lights fading away, and there was no sound. He blinked again, his only right eye adjusting to the brightness. He heard steps coming closer and he didn’t move. Anti stayed on the ground, waiting and staring at that goddamn ceiling. A shadow hovered over him and he saw a smile on a man’s face. The android knit his eyebrows slightly, wanting to show he was upset.

 

“You’re so stubborn,” Robin’s voice reached his ears and he sighed. “Why you gotta be like that?”

 

“I do not know,” Anti murmured. “Perhaps you failed to make me perfect.”

 

The Swedish man hummed and looked around, seeing the mess he made. Robin carried a silver cane in one hand, supporting himself for no other reason than to look of high class. His suit was of a dark blue color, silver tie. Anti scanned him up and down, aware of his own nudity, and he sighed again. There was a moment where the human turned his back to talk to someone the green-haired man couldn’t quite see. The voice hidden in the room. He told them that he would took care of Anti, just to repair the android himself, and no one dared to question his authority. They exchanged a look and the freckled man pursed his lips.

 

“Get up,” Robin said, pointing at him with the cane. “Let’s go to my office.”

 

It took a second for Anti to move, but he obeyed. He glared at all the androids, holding his broken arm, and he followed his creator. They walked in a long bright hallway, with glass walls, and the green-haired man looked down to see queues and queues of androids below. He grimaced and didn’t mind all the looks he got due to his state. The Swedish man guided him through turns, here and there, and he pushed double doors to reveal a large room. Anti scanned it all, seeing tall shelves on both sides. There was a large desk in the end of the room, in front of a floor-to-ceiling window. Blueprints and prototypes were placed around the room, displaying Robin’s years of work. When the doors closed, the Swedish man sighed and Anti yelped when the man hit him with his cane on his head.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” his creator harshly whispered, informal behind closed doors. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed! How silly of you! I promised Jack that you would return safe and sound.”

 

“They touched me! They were looking at all my memories! I didn’t ask for this!” Anti snarled, clenching his hand into a fist. “You have no idea how that feels like.”

 

Robin shook his head and made a motion with his chin, telling Anti to follow him into a room next to the office. It was surrounded by pieces and garments, with a metal table and supplies. Anti could only think that Robin tested his first androids there, wanting to be first one that they see. The Swedish man told him to sit down, wanting to take a look on the damage he caused. The green-haired man sat down and looked at nothing in particular, just wanting this to be over. He missed Jack. It felt horrible to be there. Robin touched his arm, seeing all the wiring hanging out, and he turned Anti’s head to see his eye.

 

“I was scared,” the android whispered, barely there, but Robin still paused to look at him. “I felt scared… Of what they would do to me. Of not going back home. I didn’t know what to do…”

 

“Anti… I’ve told you this before but I’ll say it again… You’re my biggest creation,” the human replied. “But I can’t always protect you. You _have_ to go through this. If you go rogue… I’ll have no other choice but to terminate you. Don’t make me do that. Be patient.”

 

“I know but-”

 

“Be. Patient,” Robin interrupted. “For Jack.”

 

Anti knit his eyebrows and swallowed, wincing at how crushed his throat felt. He nodded and held back a sigh, letting the Swedish man fix him. The freckled man frowned when Robin’s right hand simply opened and his fingers split into thin cables. They exchanged a look and the man murmured something about losing a hand with a malfunctional android a year ago. Jack didn’t know about this. No one actually did. Robin was still testing how different parts would be in a real human body. Anti hummed and felt the cables entering his left eye, so they could remove it with care. They moved inside, turning left and right, and he gasped when they disconnected the eyeball. Robin fixed his wires and stood up, walking to his special printer so he could make another arm.

 

It was mostly grey and ugly. Anti would still have to go to another room, where a machine would add gel over it. It would turn into skin and look more like his original model. For now, that worked. The green-haired man opened and closed his hand, hating how mechanical it looked. Robin questioned about his exposed throat and Anti refused to let him fix that, letting the gap open. There was a brief moment of silence and the Swedish man gave him a robe, wanting him to feel more comfortable. Anti accepted it and covered his naked body.

 

“I can take a look,” Robin whispered. “At your memories. I can hide some of it, if you want… Block them for some time. I just want you to trust me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You said _home,_ ” he replied. “You want to go back because Jack feels like home. So… let me make that happen.”

 

Anti looked at him, thinking Robin must see him almost like a son. He felt that connection between them. He sighed and nodded, a bit reluctantly. His creator stood behind him, connecting one of the wires of his hand into the back of his neck. Anti knit his eyebrows, but let him. Robin said nothing throughout the whole thing, but the android could register some compassion coming from him. He was lucky, really. To have someone like Robin as his creator. The green-haired man nodded again when the Swedish man murmured that he could return to his place now, that he would be analyzed and released after a week. Anti didn’t like how long it would take, but he had to be patient. Just like he said before. He had to.

 

Everyone was a bit wary around him but he did his best to be polite after that incident. He did everything they asked him to. Robin would watch in the background sometimes, walking with his silver cane, and Anti would stay in that glass tube for most of the time. They would give the androids some errands every now and then, so they could observe if anything was out of order. It was utterly boring, but it gave him plenty of time to miss Jack. He didn’t know what day it was anymore, no natural light in this place.

 

He could only wait.

  


* * *

 

 

Jack found himself lying in his bed, yet again.  Of course he did. It was all he had been doing since he had been left alone in this godforsaken house.  The week seemed to drag along so slowly that it felt like an entire month to the Irishman.

 

A month without Anti.

 

God, if Jack was an absolute wreck without the android for just a week, he couldn’t bear the thought of being alone for a full month…

 

He sighed heavily, still staring at that empty space in the bed.  The shades were drawn on his window, blocking out the sunlight and the rest of the world, covering his room with an unpleasant darkness that seemed to wrap around him like looming storm clouds.  He closed his eyes; already heavy with exhaustion due to many missed hours of sleep.

 

Maybe this time he could doze off.

 

Maybe…

 

A knock on his front door suddenly accelerated his heart.  He sat up a bit in his bed, caught off guard by there being a sudden visitor.  Who the hell was here? He wasn’t expecting anyone.

 

Then it suddenly hit him.

 

Jack flew out of his bed faster than his legs could carry him, not even bothering to throw on pants.  He dashed out of his room in nothing but boxers and an oversized t-shirt. Approaching his front door, he immediately unlocked it and opened it.  He was greeted by the very same men in white suits who had taken away Anti in the first place.

 

“Seán Mcloughlin?” they addressed; eyes hidden by sunglasses that could’ve belonged to a group of alien hunters.

 

“Y-Yeah?” Jack replied.  His gaze wandered and was quick to catch sight of the familiar glass box behind the two men.

 

“Your android has passed all company inspections, and it does not pose a threat to society,” they informed.  “However, this model has been found defective, and in accordance with company policy, all defective androids are to be deactivated and disassembled to prevent further mishaps.  Per Mr. Torkar’s request, we are returning this model back to you.”

 

Jack nearly forgot how to breathe.  So Anti had been confirmed as being defective.  But what did that mean? Had they already erased Anti’s memories?  Had they turned him back into just a clone of what Jack was? He wanted to ask questions, but could only anxiously await in silence as the two men lifted the glass box from their cart and carefully transported the package inside.  Once it was lying flat on the ground, Jack was made to sign a few papers. The two suited men didn’t state what it was for, but Jack didn’t seem to care at this point.

 

Anti was home.  He was finally home and Jack was desperate to see him.

 

As the men took their leave, Jack closed the door and found himself staring at the glass box lying on the floor.  He knelt beside it, and the brown haired man could already feel his eyes burning with tears. He could see Anti inside.

 

It was like a repeat of day one.  The day Anti had first arrived on Jack’s doorstep.  How nervous the Irishman had been when he first saw the contents of the box.  Back then, it had looked like a carbon copy of Jack sleeping in that glass coffin.  But now? It wasn’t a clone of him.

 

It was someone different.  A living being. A unique and beautiful individual.  A person for whom Jack had fallen so hard for.

 

Jack carefully opened the box, and there Anti lay.  Eyes lightly closed, lips just barely parted. His green curly hair still there.  Along with his freckles. And naked as a newborn baby.

 

The Irishman had to hold back a sob.  He bit his lip, trying to keep his tears at bay.  His hands shakily reached forward. They cupped Anti’s face, thumbs resting on the sleeping android’s cheeks.  Anti felt cold. And it sent a spike of sadness through Jack, not feeling that constant warm skin against his own.  He just gazed at that face. That beautiful, sweet, peaceful face. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Anti’s, and closed his eyes.  

 

He took in this moment.  Anti wasn’t even switched back on, and Jack was already losing himself.

 

The Irishman finally pulled back, and gently slid his hand underneath Anti’s head.  He felt around for the activation button on the back of the android’s neck. Holding his breath, he pressed it.

 

Sure enough, the familiar sound of machinery powering on reached Jack’s ears.  Even though Anti’s eyes were closed, Jack could see the faint glow underneath those eyelids.  There was a small whirring sound, followed by a few clicks, and then suddenly...Jack was greeted by those piercing green eyes.  Anti’s gaze immediately landed on him, and for a brief, flickering moment, Jack feared the worst. Feared that Anti would not recognize him.

 

But his heart lifted as he saw a small, warm smile stretch across Anti’s lips.

 

“Hey, Jack.”

 

The brown haired man couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears, the floodgates finally being released as he lunged forward and pulled Anti into a close and desperate hug.  He felt the android return the embrace, his arms coming up to wrap around him and hold him tightly.

 

“I thought they were going to wipe your memory,” Jack sobbed into Anti's shoulder, shuddering and keeping the mech close to him, fearing he would be taken away again.  “Fuck, I missed you. I fucking missed you s-so much.”

  


* * *

 

 

Anti hugged Jack.

 

He knit his eyebrows, listening to the boy crying over his shoulder, and he felt overwhelmed. It was so good to have Jack in his arms again and the corners of his eyes burned with tears. His human continued to sob, still on the floor, and Anti caressed his back to calm him down. They stayed like this for a while, both catching their breaths. He could feel Jack’s heart beating against his chest and he liked how warm the boy was. The android was so glad to be back. That place was so stressful. So wrong and cold, despite Robin’s care. Anti sighed and bumped his nose against Jack’s cheek, calling his attention. The boy half-chuckled, half-sobbed, sniffing. The green-haired man run a hand through his hair, cupping his face.

 

“I missed you too…” Anti whispered and Jack let out a shaky breath.

 

The android pulled away so he could stand, naked in the middle of the room. Jack, for once, didn’t seem bothered by it. He kept his eyes focused on Anti’s, as if not believing he was really there. The freckled man looked around for a moment, seeing blankets on the couch and left-over food. He glanced at the kitchen, grimacing at the sight of dirty dishes and trash can full. Jack noticed that and he flushed, embarrassed.

 

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself,” the android said. “Have you eaten today?”

 

“Anti, now it’s not the time… Y-You just came back and I-”

 

“Have you?”

 

Jack swallowed and shook his head. Anti pursed his lips and left the glass box, walking around the apartment. He went to the bedroom, seeing tousled sheets, and he took the liberty to open a couple of drawers to find some clothes. Jack just watched him, saying nothing. Anti didn’t bother to put on boxers, just taking some sweatpants and shirt. He walked into the kitchen, wanting to wash the dishes so he could cook something. The Irishman tried talking him out of it once more, tugging on the hem of his shirt, but Anti insisted. He made a sandwich and poured some orange juice, after checking the expiring date. They would have to go to the grocery store soon, but this would do for now. Jack sat at the kitchen table, sighing when Anti gave him the food.

 

“Can we just talk?” the boy murmured. The android told him to eat first, sitting down across from him, and the Irishman huffed. He ate and Anti stared at the boy’s red eyes, puffy cheeks. He looked so tired. Jack swallowed and took a sip from his drink, clearing his throat. “Is this better?”

 

“Yes,” Anti replied. “Yes, it is.”

 

It was quiet for a moment, both just looking at each other. Jack shook his head lightly, scowling at himself. “What did they do to you?” he whispered.

 

“Normal procedures,” the green-haired man answered, hiding the worse. “There was some… issues… But my creator helped me. I was just waiting, so I could come back home.”

 

Jack’s eyes widened a bit by those words and he just nodded, wiping a tear that escaped. Anti’s heart ache and he clenched his hands under the table. The Irishman murmured that it was difficult not to have him there. That he felt that loss and that he kept thinking of Anti not coming back. The freckled man tilted his head to the left, listening to him. It was bittersweet to hear that Jack felt the same way. It was good, but it also hurt to know that the boy was suffering. The brown-haired man huffed a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and telling Anti that it’s over now. That it will okay. His gaze fell to the android’s throat, noticing the still open gap that revealed his cables.

 

“I didn’t want them to touch me,” Anti explained. “I’m fine like this.”

 

“I’m just fucking happy you are back and that they didn’t wipe you out…”

 

The green-haired man could feel a pull between them, Jack’s anxiety and relief. He missed being close to the boy. But he waited. They stayed in silence, not uncomfortable, and the Irishman finished his meal. Anti picked his plate and he started washing it, but the brown-haired man tugged on his shirt again while shaking his head. This time, the android obeyed and they entwined their hands. Jack guided him to bedroom and they stopped in the middle of the room. The Irishman sighed and cupped his face, caressing his cheeks. Anti leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Jack rested his forehead against the android’s, both wrapping their arms around their waist. Anti’s heart began to race, content to be like this.

 

The Irishman bumped his nose on his cheek, both huffing and slowly tilting their heads. They captured their lips together, kissing in the dim room, and Jack whimpered. Their lips made a sweet sound in the air, too gentle and soft. Anti leaned in again, brushing his tongue on the boy’s bottom lip, and they deepened the kiss. Their beards scratched their skin, leaving it red, and Jack let out a weak moan. Anti pecked his mouth, knitting his eyebrows and tightening their hold.

 

“I missed y-you. I missed you so much… I...” Jack mumbled between kisses. “Please, make love to me. I w-want you.”

 

Anti went down to kiss the boy’s neck, listening to him moan under his breath and going all jello. He couldn’t bring himself to answer out loud, throat closing. The green-haired man just brushed his lips up to Jack’s cheek, breathing in his scent, and tugged on his clothes. The Irishman ran his hands on Anti’s sides, rolling up his shirt to take it off. The android unhurriedly took off his sweatpants and Jack’s oversized clothes, both running their hands down their bodies to just feel each other. It was calm and they sighed, kissing more. There was that urge again to make his human happy and give him everything. Anti focused on that emotion and drowned in the sounds coming from Jack.

 

They moved to sat down in bed, the Irishman on his lap, and they hugged each other. Anti caressed the boy’s hair with one hand while the other went down to cup his ass cheek. Jack kissed the android’s cheek and thrusted forward. It felt just like before, in the bathtub, and Anti panted. They touched their bodies, getting hard, the freckled man’s breathing picked up. His heart fluttered and Jack moaned as they quickened their pace. Anti stared at his blue eyes while jerking him off, painfully slow, and the boy huffed. After a moment, the brown-haired man moved to grab a bottle of lube from a drawer in the nightstand, flushing all over. Anti recalled that night, when he saw Jack pleasuring himself.

 

“I’ll be much better than your toys…” the android murmured, feeling possessive already. Jack groaned, watching him coat his fingers with lube and touch his entrance. “You will want nothing but me… I’m sure of it…”

 

Jack fell down to the mattress, resting his back, and Anti inserted a finger inside. The boy sighed, spreading his legs, and the freckled man growled. Anti used all his strength to take it slow and not ruin him, not now. The green-haired man stretched him open, moving his finger in and out. Jack covered his face when there was second one, scissoring him, and the android loved to watch him like that. The room was filled with little moans and pants. The Irishman’s erection was curved up to his stomach, leaking precum, and Anti felt it all. He touched himself while adding a third finger inside Jack, listening to him groan and seeing him thrust into his hand. The green-haired man spread lube on his own erection and he hovered over the boy, pulling his legs up.

 

They exchanged a look, both panting, and Jack locked his legs around Anti. The freckled man felt his heart beating like a drum against his ribcage and he carefully stretched the boy open with his cock. Jack dug his nails on his shoulders, trying to relax and breathe. Anti whimpered when he slid inside, burying his face in the crook of the human’s neck. They didn’t move for a moment, just catching their breaths and caressing each other. Jack sobbed and he pecked the Irishman’s lips, not wanting him to cry. He whispered that he missed Anti again and the android moved. They closed their eyes, thrusting together without a hurry, and Jack was _warm_ and everything he wanted.

 

It was a mess of tears and sweat, of desire and love. Anti panted with his mouth wide open, against the boy’s cheek, and they found their pace. Jack mewled, throwing his head back onto the pillow, and Anti felt his whole body overheating. It was too much going on in his head, in his system, but he kept going. He didn’t want to stop. Not right now. It was wonderful and something he never felt to share, to have. Jack was so beautiful. He was perfect. The green-haired man whimpered, holding his human with care. Anti felt his heart ache and he watched Jack through half-lidded eyes, just letting himself feel.

 

It was breathtaking.

  


* * *

 

 

Jack gasped, one hand holding onto Anti’s back while the other gripped the sheets so hard they were on the verge of tearing.

 

God, it felt so good.

 

Being here with Anti again, feeling the android’s body against his own.  And now, they were as closest as they could be, with Anti positioning his hips hard, skin smacking loudly against each other, and Jack knew that there would be bruises tomorrow.  But in that moment, bruises were the last thing he could care about.

 

It had briefly occurred to him, during this extremely intimate moment, that yes, he was having sex with a robot.  No, not just having sex. They were joined together. Making love. It wasn’t just a damn good fuck. There was emotion behind everything.  Behind every move they made together. Jack managed to keep his eyes open, gazing up at the android towering over him. Anti looked completely wrecked, hot breaths leaving his open mouth and his emerald eyes glowing brightly in the dark room.  It was a beautiful sight. Jack would’ve never thought he could reduce a machine to look like this. It caused a brief sense of pride to bloom within Jack’s chest, and the Irishman grabbed tightly onto Anti, pulling the android close to his chest.  Close enough that his mouth was in his ear.

 

“R-Ruin me, Anti.  Please,” Jack whispered tantalizingly into the android’s ear.  “Please just f-fucking wreck me.”

 

Being this close to Anti, Jack marveled at how he could physically hear Anti’s processor comprehending the words being spoken to him.  But the mech obeyed and said, “ _Scream for me_.”

 

Suddenly Jack was jolted up further against the headboard of the bed, as Anti practically rammed into him.  A harsh yelp left Jack’s mouth, and the brown haired man didn’t even bother covering his mouth. Hell, he was unable to.  All he could do was hold onto Anti for dear life, as the android thrusted into him like it was their last moment alive.

 

“Fuck!  FUCK! Oh G-GOD!  A-ANTI!” Jack practically _wailed._  The mech nailed him on his prostrate, every fucking time, abusing it so painfully but so sweetly.  His breathing kicked up, and each cry was punched out of him as Anti didn’t hold back.

 

“Fuck...you’re mine, Jack.  S-Say it. Please,” Anti grunted into Jack’s ear.

 

The Irishman tried to catch his breath.  “I-I’m yours! All yours! Oh f-fuck me, Anti, oh fuuuuck!”

 

As Jack held the mech closer, he started to realize two things.  First, he was just a minute away from exploding like a firecracker.  And second, Anti’s body was putting off an excessive amount of heat. He should’ve been worried, but the liquid hot pleasure coursing through his own veins blocked out all remaining coherent thought.

 

“I’m g-gonna cum, oh f-fuck I’m gonna cum!” Jack babbled, holding tighter and tighter to Anti, to the point if the mech had been human, he would’ve been crushed by Jack’s grip.  He felt Anti’s hot, wet tongue slowly drag against his jaw to his ear, which caused a violent shudder to wrack Jack’s body. It brought his orgasm to the brink. Jack’s body tensed, he arched his back, and he screamed.  His release took over him, shaking and ruining him to his very core as he came in between them; hot, white strings of cum staining both of their stomachs.

 

Above him, Anti let out a sound that almost didn’t sound human.  He felt the android still, trembling violently, before he was filled with that wonderful warmth.  He watched as Anti tried to prop himself up, hands beside Jack’s head, as the android stared down at him.  It then occurred to Jack that Anti was literally steaming. He could hear the inner workings of the mech’s body.  It was loud, and he was pretty sure he shouldn’t be hearing it.

 

Anti was panting heavily, and as he tried to speak, his voice began jumping and glitching.  His beautiful eyes stared blankly ahead, no longer focusing on Jack. “W-Warning. W-Warning.  Overheating imminent. P-Powering d-down all s-systems. Em-mergency cooling initiated.” Anti sounded like he was reciting a book, his voice having completely gone robotic.  And Jack watched in a mixture of shock and amusement as the mech above him suddenly went completely still. The piercing glow from Anti’s eyes faded, and sure enough, the sound of machinery powering down could be heard.

 

And just like that, he was inactive.  Stopped like a clock.

 

Jack didn’t know whether to be worried, or laugh out loud at the fact that their love-making had proven too much for the android.  The Irishman noticed that he was now officially trapped underneath Anti.

 

But, he didn’t seem to mind.

 

Instead, Jack stared at Anti’s emotionless face.  With a sight like this, he may have been scared in the past.  But now? Now there was no fear. No uncertainty. He reached his hands up, fingers very gently touching the freckles on Anti’s cheeks, admiring the gorgeous android on top of him.  Those forest green eyes gazing back at him. This wasn’t the most ideal or expected afterglow, but Jack didn’t care. It did remind him, that yes, Anti was not human in the physical sense.

 

But Anti was human in his soul.  He was a living being. And he cared for Jack.

 

An android with emotions.  An android that felt...love, towards him.  The thought itself caused Jack’s heart to stir.  What would others think of him now? Being in this relationship with something that wasn’t human.  Sure, there would be negativity and ridicule. But he wouldn’t be alone in facing it. He had Anti on his side.

 

He smiled up at the sleeping android, and sat up a little, turning his head and giving a soft kiss to those cold lips.  The cold reminding him of what Anti really was. Reminding him that Anti was a machine.

 

But he was a machine that loved him.

 

And that was all Jack needed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkles: Just wanted to say thank you once again for everyone that took their time to read this, that comment and everything!! It was super fun writing this and creating this little universe with my friend. I love the comments and it made me chuckle many times, you guys are awesome!! I really hope to see everyone in a next story! Always a pleasure!! :D
> 
> Kal: I'm not very good with notes or words in general when it comes to this sort of thing, but I'll definitely say it was an honor getting to write with someone as talented as Blakesparkles <3 A fun and exciting challenge.
> 
> [sparkles' tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)   
>  [kalehdo's tumblr](http://kalehdo.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
